


Gifted

by YamatoEX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatoEX/pseuds/YamatoEX
Summary: After an unsettling event when two gods abandoned their creation for many years. Unknown deities have decided on picking their own candidates to aid The Wizard and gather allies to face the self-proclaimed god. Time will pass after the warriors shall learn and adapt to this world. But, not without being gifted.





	1. Oop We're Here?!

**Let's get the explanation out of the way.**

_**1\. Will they be OP?** _

**No, it's best if they have flaws that would sever their ability for now.**

_**2\. When is this taking place?** _

**A year before Volume 1, I asked my two friends which setting we should take first and only one proposed Vale. This story's not going to follow the Canon of that series, instead, I plan to have new arcs that would replace history.**

_**3\. What's their goal, their motivation, their plan?** _

**The three musketeers all have a different goal except for one, and that's saving Beacon from falling.**

_ **Warning: This fic may get offensive and weird but I truly don't give a shit. I'm only writing what I believe happens based on the friendship we have with each other.** _

* * *

No sound, color, anything inside this empty world. All this seemingly dark world alone, except for three beings residing here. The figures formed their own appearance one by one, a more muscular man was sitting on the left, a feminine one to the right, and the supposed leader in front of them.

An orb rose from the ground up revealing an old man with a white beard, slowly aging back into a slightly younger version of himself without his facial hair.

They all raised a curious brow.

"It seems that The Wizard one of our brother gifted has been playing the waiting game against his old beloved for quite some time now..." One of the shadow figures said.

"So he is..." Another figure said.

"'Tis a shame, I was hoping to see the last confrontation occurring sooner or later." The feminine voice sighed. "But that has been torn to shreds because of her wicked influence. Meanwhile, the old wizard can't trust anyone after many encounters of betrayal."

"That is expected when two brothers decided to selfishly act from their own belief." The muscular shadow scratched his head. "Even if he has issues among those he met, has he at least warned the civilization by now? It would help all huntsmen that were trained for several years to kill the one who has broken all hope."

"No, he has not." The last of the three said in boredom. "But being realistic about that matter makes sense, it would only add fear if the citizens were involved."

He shrugged. "He's made many mistakes before and still continue to fail every expectation. He gave magic to these maidens he called, reluctantly meeting two people who conveniently have bird-related names. However, one of them was only in it FOR said power in the first place and ran away."

The feminine one chuckled. "Indeed, I do find it ironic for his gift whose names are Qrow and Raven. But alas, why do you bring up such a topic? It's none of our business, after all, it's nice to see an attempt at least."

The last one shook his head, crossing his arms. "Sadly it  _is_  a part of our responsibility."

"How come?"

"It's because we're related by close relations the moment we were created. Which resulted in developing a connection to their world as well. So it's best if we put their case to rest with our help."

" _But_?" The muscular shadow raised an invisible brow.

"But, we're not going to ourselves involved with trivial matters..."

"Then what do you propose, S?" The grunt shadow asked with full curiosity.

"Since our brothers gifted such power to someone who has passed on to many, then so shall we," S answered. "It would be fair to follow the same action they've done before leaving Remnant to their doom."

"You mean we'll choose our own candidates? Oh, that's interesting... I like that." The feminine one smiled. "What do you say, D? We could try and test our candidates for the time being?"

D hummed, scratching his shadowy beard. "Sounds exciting." He grinned. "Where shall we send our candidates to? Surely it wouldn't be the city where it's 'The Wizard's' school."

"I'm afraid that's our only choice." S frowned. "The wizard would sense our candidates' aura if we sent them far away from the city he maintains. He  _has_  experience with magic after his past reincarnations after all. It's guaranteed he would find them in a matter of a few days I believe."

"That would be a problem... Once he knows they're inside the school, we know what's going to happen next." He said as the blank atmosphere changed into what looks like an expensive academy with many students entering the school. "They'll be entering in no time."

"Yeah, he has the persuasion to do so, he's already desperate I'll say," D muttered. "Although once they accept his offer, The Wizard will immediately register the three legal in Vale. Considering that the Law system there is simple."

S smiled. "Better to not be immigrants, so we'll let it slide for this one time." He said. "While we're in the topic, might I also suggest we wait until they unlock their abilities before contacting them again?"

"That would be for the best."

"How about we add a bit of danger for each one to accomplish?" L said where her smile leaked more. "In order to grow, they must learn to adapt in order to earn such benefit."

"Agreed," D said. "We can also include hints that would help the future. Aye, maybe some 'important' people to aid." He said. "The future can change anytime, even by one mere footstep alone."

"Then it's settled," S said. "We will begin handpicking our warriors once everything goes in motion. Anyway, how about we enjoy the peaceful view?"

"Aye, could you switch the view to the nice and quiet forests? It's quite relaxing, besides the Grimms." D said.

"I'm all the same with D." L said.

After agreeing, S placed his hand on the orb to switch the supposed camera's perspective to nature. Then they saw dark creatures wandering around, making the leader angry.

"Good world... Except for the beings who have  _no_  right to declare themselves as a  _god_." S said in disgust. "Just like  _her_."

* * *

Peace and quiet, the nice weather, it's all a good day.

Summer has officially started off with a bang, some students generally plan on a 2-month vacation after passing a grade. But for high school seniors who finally graduated from their school, most already went home. Others already moving to another house live near the college for a much easier way to get there.

Anyway, the senior students who grew up from their past 4 years together said their goodbyes. It was time to start life, which would be a difficult path.

When you have no school anymore and nothing to do. It's a good time to relax and enjoy the break once in a while, by yourself.

However...

"...You guys  _really_  love hanging out at my place huh?" A young man wearing a blue hoodie asked his two friends. "I mean come on, never though for the past few months we'd hang here all day."

The tall man yawned, laying down on the young man's bed. "Well, yeah! It's because you're our great Nakama who lets us stay at your place man. SO GO YOU!"

"I mean yeah go me but can't we go to your place? Or Kelly's at least...?" Sammy gestured the only girl sitting on a wooden chair while staring at the nearby window. "Come on Kelly."

Kelly snapped her fingers. "Ha,  _no_."

Arron shrugged. "I already told you what usually happens at my house kiddo."

The blue wearing hoodie sighed. "Yeah, I know. But still, what's up with you two lately? Arron?"

"Eh, got nothing much to do now that we graduated." He said.

"Kelly?"

"Ha, well, you see... I got nothing." She hissed. "What about you Sammy?"

"Yeah Sammy, you have anything in mind to do for a while?" Arron smirked. "You fucking NEET."

"Okay wow, dodging a question already." Sammy sighed. "I mean... I  _wanted_  to use the PC without you cucks here invading my damn room! But nooooo!"

"But you have nothing much to do anyway," Arron added. "Am I not wrong?!"

"You're not wrong..."

"SEE?! GO MEEEE!"

For quite some time has passed, things have gotten quiet for the three as they kept conversing with each other. Yet it's a nice day outside to walk and talk at the same time, instead, they tend to chill until it's time for the two to leave.

"Say Kelly, what time is it now?" The young kiddo asked.

"It's... 6:30 PM." Kelly answered once she turned on her phone. "Why?"

"Just askin' really," Sammy said. "We haven't done much today besides remembering our wild times together back in high school."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" She asked. "The times we had there was a great time, like our first time going to the movies! Our  _friendship_!"

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "If it wasn't for that, then this wouldn't have happened."

The three smiled at each other, although both Arron and Sammy kept pounding where the heart is.

"Hey Sammy, how about we marathon a show?" The tall man asked. "You two cucks must've watched new degenerate animes that came out this season."

Sammy shrugged. "Actually, the funny thing is that I haven't watched any for a while. But I'm down to watch 'em, all we just need is find one interesting. And to get ourselves some snacks while we're at it."

"Alright!" Kelly said.

Putting on their shoes, the three nakamas head off to the near store to get a supply of food and drinks. Placing the snacks down, Sammy went back on the computer and yawned. "Alright, anyone got any suggestions?"

"Hmmm..." Arron stroked his beard, he smiled. "Hey, how about Citrus?-"

Before the tall man could finish, Kelly immediately took one of the box cutters that was near the bottom shelf, then pointed at Arron's neck with her weapon. "Don't even  _finish_  that sentence Arron. If it wasn't for the laws of this city I would've slit your that a  _long_ time ago." She said.

"But it's good-!" Arron laughed.

"You've said that several times now Arron, we get it. You like Citrus, we don't." Sammy interrupted. "Also, I wouldn't try to threaten him Kelly."

Arron looked back at Kelly with a weird smile. "Kelly, you  _do_  realize that I have a kink for getting threatened right?"

Kelly retracted the box cutter away from him, handing the weapon back to Sammy with a disgusted look. "Man, go suck a dick."

"Ha, no." He said.

After that little fiasco, Sammy hummed. "How about... RWBY?"

"Oh! I was watching it last week, it's been some good shit." Kelly said. "I don't think Arron here wants to watch it though like the  _cuck_  he is."

"WOW, RUDE!"

"Well, Arron hasn't caught up on the latest volume so... Wait, I think he only saw Volume 1. Did you?" Sammy gestured Arron to answer.

"Yeah, but some of them were just snippets though," Arron answered. "I'm going to be honest with you my guy, I don't want to watch it."

"Come on, it's better if we get it over with now since ya'll are sucking on my Wi-Fi," Sammy said.

"Ehh... I don't know kiddo." Arron winced. "Heard stuff's been going down for a while now."

"Naaah... You just suck toes. The show's been great for now after what happened with Volume 5." Kelly said. "Hoo I'm worried about my son Oscar!"

The two brokamas ignored her, making Sammy sigh. "...Besides Kelly here acting like the usual. Either we do that or just keep watching first episodes of some random anime generated in Crunchyroll?" He suggested.

"It's alright, I don't want to pressure Arron watching it, so I'm fine with the second option." Kelly said.

"Arigatogosaimasu Kelly." Arron said.

All agreeing with the same plan, Sammy took his headphones off and typed out Crunchyroll on the web. Then he slides the mouse cursor next to the random option that has a set of two dice rolls.

"3...2...1…!"

He clicked on the random option making the website go blank, Kelly and Arron started opening up the snacks they took from their separate bag.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

One of Sammy's eyes twitched. "It's been 5 minutes and this Gaming PC hasn't loaded the damn page!-"

The website instantly loaded before he closed a tab, causing Sammy to raise a brow.

"Huh."

The current website kept glitching out only for a few seconds.

A picture revealed the letters all together making out the word: RWBY. There was the same cover of everyone's favorite red riding hood holding that same scythe in the intro.

"...That's convenient." Sammy said.

"Ya know, I didn't think they had RWBY on Crunchyroll. Cause  _first of all_ , it's not an Anime." Kelly said.

"Pretty sure it isn't anyway," Arron said. "Counting that we saw covers of the four volumes back when we were inside the mall. Including the special edition for 1-3."

"Yeah I still count that bullshit! The prices for the special one's $10 more than buying the three separately! Well, It's obvious that we're not going to watch it right?" Sammy asked the two, he received nods in return.

"Alright. 3, 2, and a 1!" He clicks randomly again and it was RWBY once more. "The hell?"

Repeatedly clicking on the random option, every time it loaded. RWBY was the only series popping up on the screen.

Sammy started to scratch his head. "Okay now what the fuck's going on with this thing?"

Kelly got up from her seat then moved the mouse cursor to the exit button and clicked. Nothing, the site froze for one second and flashed. Once it reloaded, it was the same cover page of RWBY.

"Now I'm shook b..." Kelly said as sweat slowly starts to drop off her forehead.

"Either they want to promote it badly or it's just a random fan who was able to hack in and uploaded every episode they saved." Sammy said.

Arron groaned. "We should click on the first episode, maybe it'll suggest other anime on the side?"

Sammy nodded. "Could work."

He clicked on the show to see the summary gone and no episodes in it except the first just like Arron said. "Why would they only put the first episode of Volume 1?" He asked as the screen in front of them except the video's paused. "There's already 6 seasons in RoosterTeeth's website."

"That's odd... Is there no suggestions?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, not even one," Sammy said.

"...Uh oh..." Arron grumbled at both of his friends who looked worried.

"What's up Arron?" Sammy asked. "Feeling sick?"

Arron shook his head. "It's not that, my guts going crazy..."

"In terms of bad health? Or that gut feeling you always told us that are most true sometimes?" Sammy said.

"The last one." Arron answered.

"Ah..." Sammy looked more nervous at his brother's monitor. "Maybe this PC has a virus?"

"I mean if you downloaded porn, then that information wasn't necessary," Arron said.

Sammy let a loud snort. "Probably wasn't me who downloaded any then. I'll just have to ask my big brother to clean it up later."

"OOF!"

_Beep!_

Sammy raised another brow hearing a sudden notification from the website itself. "Wait, did I just get a message...?"

"Maybe it's one of the admins?" Kelly suggested while fiddling with her phone. "They're probably going to tell us that some random cuck did some advanced hacking on the site."

"Well that could be it, but, how did they know we're the only ones online?" Arron said. "Unless they always seek out to reach new audiences then that's actually pretty helpful."

Sammy sighed, he clicked on the exclamation point next to the video. The display made his eyes go wide, he felt anxiety increasing after reading the first message received on his screen.

_**We know you're there.** _

"...OH. OHOHOHOHOH..." Kelly nervously laughed. Due to the sudden off-putting, she accidentally dropped her phone after hiding from the screen's menacing vibe it's rubbing.

Arron got up and saw the message too because of his size, his face looked dead bored. "Whoever's doing this, isn't funny fam."

Both Kelly and Arron looked at Sammy, he took a deep breath and replied back.

_"Whoever you people are, I hope you could answer why this site's only showing RWBY?"_

"Wow, you're asking them that question?" Kelly asked. "Wild."

"Shut up Kelly!"

"Well yeah, if it's just the admins messing with us then might as well get an answer out of it." Sammy shrugged. The website popped another message above Sammy's reply.

**_[Isn't it obvious?]_ **

Sammy's mood dropped, he was slowly getting pissed off about this sarcastic response. "Because they're fans of the show?"

_**[Quite funny to put it that way, but no... It's not like that at all.]** _

"Did it just answer me yet I haven't typed down my reply...?" Sammy asked his two friends who were scratching their hair nervously. "So what was the point of-?"

Kelly looked at the two windows nearby and tried breaking them by punching hard. But it kept still, next she tried opening the doorm, except it's locked tight. "Hey Sammy it was great relaxing here and all but I think this prank is going a bit too far b."

Arron went near the door and pulled the knob, it wouldn't budge not one bit. "This isn't funny kiddo. I gotta go home before it's night time."

Sammy saw his friends glaring at him, he shook his head with a frown. "I don't know what's going on too man! Some hacker must've gotten through!"

_**[Well then... Your friend's reaction was something we never would have expected.]** _

"Deadass Sammy if you're just playing with us by pretending-!" Kelly closed in her fist next to Sammy's head but stopped. "Wait, they saw us doing that?"

_**[Indeed.]** _

Kelly and Sammy looked at each other, then to the message and gulped once more.

The young man closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...What do you want?" He asked.

_**[Straight to the chase now? Thank you, we appreciate that.]** _

The gang went silent, as the three periods indicated it's writing the next following message. Once it's done, the message was so long that it closed itself with another pop-up that appeared in the middle of the video.

**_[We have... An offer for the three of you.]_ **

"An offer...?" Sammy repeated. "What the hell kind of offer are they talking about?"

_**[We do not mind if you decline, we only ask if you're interested. And if so, keep scrolling.]** _

_**[Would you accept our gifts?]** _

_**[A gift that could bring what you've desired to live a chance to redeem yourself, a chance to fix something, sacrificing anything to achieve your dream and goal in mind?]** _

_**[This offer shall awaken your mind, however, before you do things we hope you wouldn't do.]** _

_**[You must know something about us in order to cooperate with one another.]** _

_**[We aren't human, we're much different than you, and everyone. But we do not come off as rude, we merely state the truth of ourselves.]** _

_**[Remember that this isn't a game, nor is it the one thing you can fix by having the gift once you've earned it. You must expand this gift yourself, let out your effort and various techniques in the future.]** _

_**[Humanity have** **potential to evolve, no?]** _

_**[Then, once you three think carefully with one another and click 'Accept', time will stop in your world as you and your two friends will be sent somewhere else that does but does not exist at the same time.]** _

_**[That is all, but if you decline...]** _

_**[Everything will go back to normal as if nothing strange or mysterious occurred here recently to your three's 'relaxing at a friend's house plan' as you put it that way.]** _

_**[We shall wait for your answer.]** _

...

...

...

Silence, everyone was mixed about this sudden offer and especially this 'gift' they mentioned. This wasn't something coming out of a story, no, everything about this seemed off. Never was there a hacker who would go that low to fuck with someone.

Worst of all, they were communicating in Crunchyroll; a website used for watching  _anime_.

Sammy's eyes kept blinking repeatedly until he snapped out of his daze. "Okay... Now I'm starting to have that same gut feeling Arron had too. Hell, this is obviously fake! I'm not stupid to click away that accept button!"

Kelly bit her lip, looking back and forth to her phone. "...I'd accept it."

Arron hummed and nodded. "Yeah, same."

Sammy looked at his two friends who were getting into this way too fast. "Wait what, you two seriously believe this?" He asked. "It could potentially download a virus inside my bro's computer!"

Kelly shook her head. "It's not that we  _believe_  it. Besides, Arron here will get you a new one. Isn't that  _right_ , Arron Whiteman?"

"CAN YOU TWO STOP CALLING ME WHITEMAN?!" Arron yelled.

"BUT IT FITS YOU!" Kelly said, she looks back at Sammy. "Anyway, I think that if you accept it we'll just get pushed into more controversial things they haven't revealed yet so that's when the option would appear b."

Arron nodded. "If it's something we don't want to do then we'll obviously just reject the offer, plus, they're probably fucking with us anyway."

"Ah, then that'll lead our memories erased from this and boom. Everything's back to normal, according to the message." Sammy said. "Alright, I don't know what kind of shit we're suddenly dragged into but let's see how serious this offer is."

Sammy moved the cursor of his mouse and clicked accept, his room shook until they could recover from that massive earthquake. The source is led to the T.V screen in the middle, what came out though appears to be an endless vortex. The colors around the three started to desaturate, turning the room's atmosphere heavy.

The three gazed at the whirling vortex in front of Sammy's T.V. and to each other.

"So, who's going first?" Sammy asked, leaning to his comfy chair. "'Cause I'm not."

Sammy and Arron turn to Kelly and crossed their arms while whistling, albeit the former failing miserably.

"Oh. So it's cause I'm black huh?" She said.

"...I mean."

"Well yeah, don't your people die in a scary movie first?" Arron said. "Like come one fam! This is your chance!"

"Woooow..." Kelly opened her mouth a bit surprised. "I see how it is."

Arron started dragging Kelly's arm but she slapped his hand away. "Come oooon! Do it for us Kelly-sama!" He said.

"NO." Kelly said. "What about  _you_  Arron? Aren't white people supposed to go inside a haunted house like what everyone does in a scary movie?" Kelly asked.

"I mean..." Sammy hissed. "Kelly's got a point there…"

"Okay wow first off, I'm not white you cuck. I have a lot of DNA, one being Black." Arron retorted. "Let Sammy go first then!"

"Excuse you I'm Mexican! I've never seen one of my people do something stupid in a scary movie." Sammy said. "Hell, they might be one of the background lawnmower characters who actually  _live_  in a movie!"

Kelly smiled while sitting criss-cross, waiting for one of her friends to go first. Arron started to push Sammy, but the young man was not having that shit.

For half an hour or so quickly passed by, nothing happened. Only things that happened were arguments based on the possibility of this warp hole that could potentially lead to their death. Which then lead to everyone being quiet about this situation of theirs, nobody has yet moved an inch, nor do they hesitate to anyway.

"Okay fine you  _pussies_. I'll go! Happy!?" Kelly gave up, reaching her hand into the warp hole.

A shadowy arm suddenly grabbed the young lady's arm, pulling her towards the vortex. She started to get shook and tried to slap the hand away, next punching it, and then biting it. But to no avail, as Kelly looks back at Arron and Sammy who were busy trying to unlock the door without her.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" She yelled.

Arron tried breaking the door with his brute strength but alas, nothing. "Aren't you supposed to save your girlfriend Sammy?"

Sammy whistled, scratching his hair nervously. "I mean..." He glanced at his friend who's being dragged away.

Her many attempts at getting back up, Kelly kept struggling. She tried to run away, but two new arms grabbed her legs which resulted in her falling down again.

"Dammit! Fine! But you're going to help me pull her away from whatever those shits are!" Sammy ordered, Arron nodded.

With no result of the door opening, they decided to help their best friend and held one of her arms separately.

"PUUUULL!" Sammy yelled.

The two nakamas stomped their own foot to the ground, showing results of pulling Kelly away from the gate. Two more long arms came out as one grabbed Sammy's neck, and Arron's puffy hair.

"GRK!" Sammy coughed, trying to tighten the hand away with his not so much strength. He then gets pulled up from the ground because of the ridiculous strength it held.

"RAPE!" Arron yelled, punching the slim arm with his fists.

Kelly laughed at the scene of Arron's hair being pulled. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! SUFFER WITH ME YOU TWO!"

Then, they all got sucked into the portal unconsciously.

* * *

Back into the white void, S smiled as he saw three young adults drop down from the endless sky. "Looks like our candidates are here."

D smirked. "Oh... Looks like I picked a tall and brute man. Good!"

L hummed. "Didn't think I'd have a sarcastic lady, but it's funny how they reacted about their situation."

S chuckled. "I'm afraid that we still don't know much about them, so maybe they didn't intend to leave one another."

Kelly groaned as she got up from the two's bodies and started to shake her head in order to focus. "Alright... Now I'm confused. What the fuck kind of place is this?!"

Sammy got up from Arron's back and yawned. "Is this heaven?"

Arron groaned, he raised his head. "No, if it was then there wouldn't be three shadows that have some appearance similar to every human being. Plus there are literally no stairs from what my mom would talk about in the bible."

Kelly snickered. "Ha, religion."

"So, you accepted our offer." D said, putting the atmosphere tense around the three.

Sammy saw the muscular shadow and nodded nervously. "I-I mean, we wanted to know what's this offer about? I know for a fact that we get something, but you also added 'Cooperation' into that offer of ya'lls message."

S nodded. "That we did, none of us would let you have something and get no service in return after all."

Sammy defeatedly sighed. "Great, what are we going to do for you then? Be the bad guys and kill people?" He asked. "I mean I don't want to sound mean but it's your appearances that set off our anxiety more and...we're pretty worried whatever's going to happen to us."

"Oh don't be mistaken that we wanted to look like this. We just chose to, because our real appearances are quite difficult to comprehend." L said. "As for your service, that's the next topic we're going to discuss now."

"Ah..." Sammy said. "Alright."

Arron and Kelly looked at each other nervously and let Sammy do the talking since he's been the one who got themselves into this predicament.

D clapped his hands as three chairs appeared in front of the three, to which they gladly accepted.

"Now that we're comfortable, let's begin."

S nodded. "Thank you D, now...I'm sure you noticed on how we did all of this."

The three stooges nodded in sync.

"It's because we're watchers, beings who have ascended to what we were before, and the only ones capable of using powers like this in a blink of an eye." S said. "But, only if we three decide the actions first and then do them as such."

Sammy understood what he meant by and looked curious. "So you three planned this?"

"Precisely." S said. "We at first thought about picking the perfect ones, but their choices were a bit disappointing and expected of."

"How so?" Sammy asked.

"Greed." D grimaced. "They wanted to become gods and overthrow us after what we offered. We should've known that they weren't the perfect one's after all."

"So wait, are they dead or...?" Kelly asked nervously.

S shook his head. "Their memories about everything they have done disappeared, so I guess you can say it's all gone."

L replied. "Now if I may, we should move back to the same topic yes?"

Sammy flustered. "Sorry about my rude question."

S nodded. "It's alright, you have so many questions we will answer in due time." He said. "You want to know what gifts we have in store for you three right?"

Sammy looked at his friends who nodded. "Yeah, and what do we have to do 'n all."

D smirked. "Heh, that's easy. You will kill the host- no, the one who spread the creatures that have ruined our creations."

Arron started to groan again to where his gut feeling started to get worse, so did Sammy.

"You must kill... Salem." D said.

...

Kelly's forehead revealed sweat going down, she shook her head comprehending the situation they're in that she started shaking Sammy's shoulder.

Arron's eyes widened as he didn't like that name at all, seemingly it looks like he's denying what could be the one person they all know who D was referring to.

"I'm sorry... Who?" Sammy asked. "C-Can you be more specific of this Salem person you're talking about?" He gulped.

"The one who created the darkness, the lady who has killed, cut away all hope of humanity. Salem, the witch who she declares as god. The creatures she controls, Grimm." S said as suspense grew deeper.

Sammy slowly turned nervous, he looked at his friends who were shaking their heads. He knew that he was going to answer the obvious but curiosity got to him before the decision was made. "S-So wait, you know O-Ozpin right?"

"The Wizard? Yes." D answered.

"Why can't you talk to him about this? I mean, he  _was_  tasked to do this in the first place." Sammy said nervously. "Since he got cursed n' all."

S sighed heavily. "He hasn't done his part, nor did his waiting game helped at all after time has passed on for too long." He said. "That's why we decided to finish this case after his recent actions have grown many risks over. And neither have those choices benefited him."

"Okay now hold on a minute." Kelly interrupted. "I'm completely shook, but, I'm also pretty interested that there's an actual world of Remnant. Shit, we didn't even know this was under everyone's noses from a long time!"

Arron nodded. "She's right, I mean holy shit. They exist! I can't believe that I'll be going to a new world!"

Sammy turned to his best friend. "Wait, you want to...?"

Arron shrugged. "Well obviously! Remember when you asked me what happened if I was there?! I swear on my life I'm going to do just that! For her!" He said.

Kelly clicked her tongue, contemplating on this deal. "If time stops in our world then that means if we die then we'll just go back, that means we don't have to worry about much. Which is a nice thing to have Sammy."

Sammy sighed, he turned his head to S. "I'm guessing that if we die and don't succeed, we're going to have our memories erased and go back to Earth right?"

"Correct." S replied.

Kelly bowed in apology. "Oh shi- I mean, I'm sorry for interrupting what you were saying, Mr. S."

"It's alright... Now, what I said before, The Wizard has been getting to that point where we must provide help. Because of our connection with certain siblings, that topic we shall delay for another time." He said.

"Certain siblings-?" Sammy was going to ask but refrained from doing so, he knows they'll understand more about these deities eventually. "Alright, thanks for actually taking the time to answer our questions. Mr...S, Mr. D, and Ms. L."

L smiled. "It's no problem, we wanted to inform everyone here first before you three were going to do irrational actions." She said.

One of Arron's eyebrow raised. "I'm surprised ya'll are nice about this, plus providing some pretty clean details too." He said. "I thought you were just going to mess with us and ruin our lives."

"We agreed that this meeting was the basis for our deal to begin." D grinned. "Finally! People who can cooperate back without fearing us."

"I mean we were at first scared of what was happening but thanks... I guess?" Sammy said.

S smirked. "Now that we're finally done with introductions, let's get into the gifts you three shall receive." He said. "These gifts fit you three based on what we've seen so far."

"Ah, so we don't get to pick?" Sammy said.

S shook his head. "While yes we may be starting to like you three, we must be cautious of the possibility that our gift may backfire for us. No offense."

Sammy nodded. "It's fine, we get it since you had to deal with that before picking us."

S took his hand out to reveal hand three swirling orbs each representing two elemental symbols.

The first orb being half of lightning and wind, another showing a bright light casting a nice shine on nature, and the last orb had a smooth motion of water where the cold freezing on the other side.

A bright light temporarily blinding the three teenagers, the respective orbs then floated above them.

"Here, once you all make your decision, you will grab the power that's right in front of you."

Sammy saw his two friends nodding firmly, he gulped and nervously nodded. "Okay..." He took a deep breath, before raising his head. "Shadow-Watchers! We've made a decision. We'll help you three, and hopefully, save Remnant! By using the gift you handed us with!"

" **THEN IT'S AGREED... SO! TAKE YOUR POWER!** "

Everyone gently held their orbs tightly feeling the nice sensation, the power blinding their eyes as each essence started to circle around their bodies. After absorbing the powers into their own, they all yelled in pain, their vision getting blurry.

The Watchers smiled in content once they fell down, the deities can sense their aura's awakening.

S raised his hand opening up another portal behind the unconscious three, the empty void revealed the same shadowed slender arms dragging their bodies.

* * *

The same very portal opened up from the sky taking the three kids out. Everyone noticed that they were falling.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Gliding up air, they looked for a possible solution to landing safely.

"Hey wait I think we can land on that cu-!"

Before Sammy could finish, the three kiddos crashed inside the random building's carpet.

"MY LEG!"

"MY SPLEEN!"

"MY OVARIES!"

Sammy and Arron laughed at the last part, trying to catch their breath about what Kelly said.

Kelly groaned. "God that was painful..."

Arron took a stretch after standing back up, he checked their surrounding trying to make out what type of building this is. "Hm, this place seems pretty expensive. I'm guessing that it must be a school?"

"We're inside a school...?" Sammy groaned. "Great, we're going to meet him then, huh?"

Kelly frowned. "I mean we were bound to meet him anyway since he's... You know?"

"Yeah I know that but... I  _really_  wish we could just not go here in the first place!" Sammy whined.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's just, we're going to enroll in this school in the blink of an eye." Sammy answered. "I don't like staying here, hell I'd rather not get involved with the canon yet!"

"But Sammy, we have to though!" Kelly said.

"Why?!"

"BBECAUSE RWBY SUFFERED SO MUCH IN THE THIRD VOLUME!" Kelly yelled, catching them by surprise. She looked down. "Sammy, this isn't a show anymore... We're inside The World Of Remnant! I  _know_  that Grimms, I  _know_  that we're going to likely face death at times. But it's just... I don't want everyone to lose their close friends."

"Kelly..." Sammy looked away.

"Or...?" Arron caught the two nakama's attention. "We could just, leave since no one's here."

"OH U RITE!" The young man smirked. "Come on Arron, Let's get out of here!"

Kelly stood still, making the two men in culture stop. "This is our chance to socialize! Go outside for once!"

"Ha, you're funny Kelly! You assumed that we were going to talk with people outside?" Sammy laughed. "Look, I know that it's cool going here 'n all but remember that we're not supposed to just drop in here and get enrolled with a snap of a finger."

Arron nodded. "I'm with Sammy on this one, It's a pretty cliche way that we're here instead of somewhere else. Either they want to test us and get out of here, or, we have no choice but to attend here."

Kelly didn't move a muscle and waited, making both kiddos sigh. "Okay, how about this you two? We could train for a bit here, learn of what's our powers and leave? Maybe wait until we find out which Volume we're in at that. Plus, we'll need to be fit for fighting 'cause look at us b!"

Sammy hummed. "...You have a good point there. We aren't exactly healthy right now, even if we have our 'powers' inside of these clunky bodies. Problem is we don't even know what they are."

"Wait, ya'll didn't check out the symbols those orbs had?" Kelly said. "Come on! The things that we absorbed are elemental powers!"

"Oh. OOOOOH..."

"Yeah, If I remember correctly... Sammy, you had a lightning and wind symbol ball!"

Sammy's eyes widened. "Really!? Holy shit!"

"Arron, you have nature and light powers!"

"...What did you just say?" Arron asked.

"I said you have the power of-...?"

"GOOOOOO MEEEEEEEE! I BASICALLY HAVE HAMON THEN!" He shouted in excitement. "Aaaaaaaaah, this is a..."

"SUBARASHIIII~ DAY!" Both Sammy and Arron said at the same time.

"And I..." Kelly's face turned smug. "Have Water and Ice."

"That's surprisingly good... So we basically have two elemental powers on our side!" Sammy hummed. "We now know our abilities thanks to Kelly remembering the symbols. Now, about going to school here though..."

"Come on Sammy! We might have a chance!" Kelly said.

"Hmmm."

Arron shrugged. "It's up to you kiddo."

"I don't know."

The two noticed Kelly going down on her knees, catching the two by surprise. "Listen you cuck. I said this before but I'm also doing this because I want to check what this school's actually like! And what would happen if we're currently in ANY Volumes? Because if it's not Volume 0 or whatever, then we're here for a purpose." She said.

"With Kelly out here acting this serious, there's no point arguing with her let's be honest guy. So I'm on her side for this." Arron said, he went near Kelly and nodded.

Sammy sighed heavily, he shared looks with them who were dead serious about staying here. "Fine... We'll stay, but, we can't mention anyone about you know who and why we're here unless we have to alright?"

After a response like that, Kelly simply got back on her feet and smiled. "That's alright! We weren't going to in the first place right?"

Arron coughed nervously. "I mean... I was going to tell my angel, god, beautiful, waifu Yang about that..."

Sammy snorted. "Guy, that's if the fall happens. So, for now, we don't have to worry about it."

"If you say so Nakama #1." Arron said.

"Hey, we should look around here in the meantime!" Kelly suggested. "Sure we'll get lost but it's the friendship that counts!"

"Sure."

"Eh, we're stuck here for a while anyway."

And so, they were heading towards the front door. However, after registering one loudest creek in their ears stopped the three kiddos.

"...It seems that the school roof was destroyed." A professionally similar voice said from behind. "This wouldn't be because of you three crashing through the roof now is it?"

The gang flinched, two of which knew who that voice belonged to. They turned their heads, standing in front of them was the same character from RWBY, that white hair spectacle wearing old man. All while holding that cup of mug brewing steam.

"Well? I want to hear your answer about this mess." Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy said. "It doesn't seem like you three know as well, so I suppose we begin with why you're here."

Arron and Kelly looked at each other nervously then to Sammy. The young man gulped and shook his head.

Kelly decided to remain calm and became the talker for the two. "Well... You see... Mr...?"

"Ozpin."

"Mr. Ozpin, while we know for sure you're not in the slightest mood with the roof being damaged. We don't entirely know how we crashed from the sky ourselves. Rest assured that we don't have, well, know why we're here either." Kelly said calmly.

"We're sorry for this, so, if we have to pay for the damages we've unintentionally done. Then we'll try to pay it back." Sammy kept gesturing Kelly to stop with a 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!" stare but she ignored him.

"We didn't mean to cause trouble." She bowed profusely.

Ozpin raised a brow and sipped his mug. "You don't have to apologize if you don't know yourselves." He chuckled. "Then, you three don't know anything?" He received nods in return.

"I see..." He took a step and felt something off from the three so he backed up a bit. "Hm, looks like you three have aura covered all over you."

Sammy faked his reaction. "Aura...? What's that?"

Arron dramatically gasped. "Sammy?! You don't know what ORA means?!"

Kelly facepalmed. "He said Aura, not ya'lls JoJo shit."

"Aura is what everyone, especially aspiring huntsmen and huntress use. It is our soul's reflection. Some use their own in hand-to-hand combat, but it can also be used as a shield. It heals wounds with no trouble." Ozpin answered. "But, I suppose that wouldn't make sense judging from your reactions."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"So, what do you have in mind for us then Mr. Ozpin?" Kelly asked.

Ozpin looked up and down about the three young adults appearances. "An introduction if you will."

The gang traded glances and shrugged, Sammy went first with a bow after his gentlemen behavior activated.

"My name is Samuel R. I can't say my last name, for now, not to sound rude but I'll need to fully trust you before I give everything else. But, you can call me Sammy for short."

"Hmmm... How old are you exactly, Samuel?" Ozpin asked.

"18," Sammy answered. "While I do look like a 12-year-old, I'm an actual adult."

"HA!"

"Oh Shut up!" Sammy shouted.

Arron went up after fixing his throat. "My name is Arron H. I have the same reason as the kiddo here so not much about me."

"And what about your age?" Ozpin said. "You seem to be the older one in the group."

"Even though I have a beard and big puffy hair that would mistake me as 30 or 50 years old. I'm actually 18." Arron said.

"I wouldn't imagine a young man like you would already be in their 50's," Ozpin commented.

Sammy coughed nervously.

Kelly went up next where her smile and not so fake expression showed. "My name is Kelly B. I'm 18 years old just like Arron here, I'm sad to say that I'm shorter than Sammy by two  _mere_  little inches."

Sammy chuckled quietly. "5'6 while I'm 5'8."

Ozpin sat down on a chair, taking in this exchange of information. "Well, what do you three plan to do?"

Kelly hummed. "We... We don't have anywhere to go sadly, the only thing we have is...each other." She frowned. "We'll have to find a house, or well, an apartment to stay. Even if we have to do whatever they want."

"Kelly..." Sammy went quiet, the three nakamas raised their heads at the sky then at each other with a grim look. "She's right. We never have gotten a decent start anywhere, but, I wanted to say thanks for accepting our apology. Hopefully start over as something new, so that you wouldn't have a grudge against us."

The only thing Arron could muster was a nod, noticing his two best friends expression about this sad topic.

Ozpin saw the looks of their faces, he saw inside their eyes was honesty. From what they said is true, they have nowhere to go. In reality, no one would just let them live somewhere inside mostly because of how high the expenses are. So he's made a decision, even if the school had a rule for that one tiny rule.

He could make an exception due to their mysterious aura catching his interest. He can feel the potential neither of them knows yet. That's why he's made up his mind. "How about I propose an offer?" He asked.

Kelly beamed with a smile. "What is it Mr. Ozpin?" She asked.

Ozpin revealed a little smile that made Kelly blush a bit. "How about you three stay here in the meantime?" He suggested. "After all, this is a school known as Beacon Academy. It's a coincidence you three share the same age required to attend here. But I only ask of one thing."

"What is it Mr. Ozpin?" Samuel asked.

"You three shall train together in order to become better than now. We will have to wait until you're caught up and let a year go by since there's already enough students in this semester." Ozpin sipped his mug. "However, that doesn't mean you're not going to do anything here. Once you're ready, I shall assign you three to missions, tasks that take courage."

"So... Do you accept this proposition? Mr. Samuel, Mr. Arron, and Ms. Kelly?"

Kelly turned to Sammy and Arron who gave her a thumbs up. "Yes, we accept your offer Mr. Ozpin, thank you for this."

Ozpin chuckled. "My pleasure. But, please refer to me as Professor Ozpin now."

"Okay!" She smiled.

Sammy ran through his hair with his hand and sighed. "Alright Professor Ozpin, what do we do now?"

"To start, you could learn everything here for today." He suggested. "Or, how about we begin with starting your legal documents now?"

"Yeah, it's better if we do the registrations first before students here ask why we're here." Sammy said with the other two agreeing. "Could spread some rumors and unwanted attention with the officials."

Kelly nodded. "So, where's the nurse's center?"

"It's a few floors down, I will take you three there," Ozpin said. He got up and called up the elevator next to him.

"Wait, don't you have some important meetings to do?" Sammy asked. "It's gonna take a while for the doctor, or, nurse to get everything about us."

"No, nothing eventful that would get myself involved has happened yet." An elevator opened itself suddenly, Professor Ozpin gazed at his reflection from a nearby window. "After all, time's on our side."

Sammy resisted the urge to facepalm, while Arron could only nod from the ole famous words of Ozpin.

"Let's just go." He said before following Ozpin to the elevator.

Kelly stopped him by holding his arm. "Look Sammy, now that we know we're a year before it all started. You aren't mad right? Because if you are then we won't force you to stay with us."

Arron nodded. "I'm here for you know who and you two kiddos because I know for a fact ya'll would've died by yourselves. We're here together and I know you hate it, but it's better if we stay here like the same trio nakamas this group is."

Sammy sighed, he shook his head and frowned. "I'm sorry about what I said. I just, never wanted to get involved with Canon as much the other people want to. I'm just..." He slumped. "I'm scared, for the three of us. It's not gonna help if I separate from you two for a reason like this. Plus we've been Gifted, so we're somewhat alright."

Kelly smiled, hugging Sammy who slightly hugged back. "Thanks b." She said. "Alright, then it's settled! Let's go, we've been talking about this topic for too long!"

They took a glance at Ozpin's curiosity but he waved it off and sipped his mug. "Now that you three have your little moment, shall we proceed before the sun rises?"

Sammy smiled at his two friends, then back to Ozpin. "Yeah."

At first, it was pretty uncomfortable standing inside the elevator knowing how much space it had. The young blue hoodie-wearing man was leaning next to the wall, while Kelly was enjoying the amazing view of Beacon Academy, Arron simply checked on his phone in case if it cracked in the process.

_The first day after landing in The World Of Remnant's history was go_ _ing to change thanks to their existence._


	2. New Nakamas Aho

During the time in the elevator, no one spoke up due to the serious tension everyone had. Overall, they finally made it to the nurse's center.

"Huh, ain't it a shocker that this place looks pretty normal?" Sammy asked. "I was expecting it to look... I dunno, techier?"

"I can see what you mean by that," Arron nodded. "Just your average room inside a hospital."

"Except it  _isn't_ a hospital," Kelly said. "It's a school~!"

"Indeed,"

Professor Ozpin knocked on the door twice gently. The door made a loud creak, the doorknob slowly turned. A brown long-haired nurse came out of the door, noticing her boss she slightly raised her head.

"Professor Ozpin? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ozpin gestured the three nakamas to enter. "I have some fellow students who need a simple physical test."

"Students?" She checked out their appearances and didn't look quite fitting of future huntsmen and huntresses. "Ozpin, they don't look like any students I've seen. Their body isn't built to fight against Grimms."

"OOF." Kelly said.

"I mean... She's not wrong!" Sammy said.

Arron however, was busy looking at the beautiful nurse in front of him. Her figure, that bust, hip, that  _ass_. He looked away in embarrassment.

"I have time to hear what you have to say for yourself Professor," The nurse said. "Who are these kids?"

Ozpin only chuckled. "Well, these three crashed through the roof inside my school. They somehow survived the fall."

"Oh yeah... We should've died from that fall." Sammy said. "Dammit... We had a chance to die!"

Kelly slapped Sammy's head. "Hey, what did I say about self-deprecation? None of that shit, INCLUDING YOU ARRON."

"See... That's hard." Arron said. "It's my only FUNNY JOKE to you two!"

The nurse crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll do it. Let's go you three." She pulled out many sizes of needles on display, notes attached to a board. "I'm going to check your well-being and call it a day."

"Aye-aye!" Sammy saluted.

"Yes mi corazon!~" Arron said.

"Okay!"

Once the physical tests started, Sammy volunteered first to get it out of the way. Which was fair with the others.

Next up was Kelly who kept her smile up throughout the time, Arron, however...

"Dear Oum, you're damn tall!" The nurse shouted. "Hell, you look like some 50-year-old man!"

"Yeah... I know." Arron shrugged. "Genetics 'n all."

It took a while until the nurse came back, most likely checking out their DNA/Blood all that time.

The nurse opened the door and whistled. "Now that I'm done putting these in. I'm gonna hand out these copied documents to Professor Ozpin's Office so he can register you guys." She said. "I have the originals too, here."

She handed out the three young kiddos their own doc and yawned.

"Thank you Ms...?"

"Call me Ms. Ivory." The nurse said. "It was nice meeting you three. Arron, Samuel, and Kelly." She then headed back to her office, leaving the gang alone.

After Ms. Ivory left, they took out the paper inside the folder. Some of their usual information was there as expected since none of them have physically changed. But, Arron saw his skeleton and noticed his spine not fucked up.

He showed the picture to his two friends who were shocked as well.

"Huh... Well I'll be damned." Sammy said.

"That's good Arron!" Kelly said. "You don't have that problem anymore!"

Arron sniffed. " _SUBARASHIIII!_ "

They put their documents back inside the folder and left Ms. Ivory's office.

* * *

"Alright, looks like we're set for today then," Sammy asked. "We got our health shit done after taking a few needles, and measurements just to see if we're good. Still, it's a shocker that Arron's back is somehow fine..."

"That's probably because of those shadow-watchers we're helping with, which would've been a pain for me if they hadn't fixed it," Arron said. "Which is a NICE addition for me."

"Mhm! It's good that we're all healthy. Sort of...?" Kelly shrugged. "Just gotta work out for the next year."

"Speaking of," Sammy looked at Kelly and Arron. "Bully Kelly AU is happening ya'll!"

"YEAAAAAH!" Arron gave a disturbing smile at Kelly. "PLEASE CHOKE ME WHEN WE'RE BUFF KELLY! I WANT TO GET A BONER FOR MY PAIN!"

"Okay,  _pause_." She stepped back. "Besides Arron here acting like his...questionable self. Ozpin said that we'll need to get familiar in Beacon Academy after taking our physical."

"And I'm guessing it's going to be some random team that's gonna do the job for him?" Sammy said. "Eh, better not be some seniors or we'll be hella nervous. I don't want to imagine a buff ass man who looks like he'd cut off our heads if we did one wrong move."

"No, he said that it's going to be a freshman team. The juniors and seniors are oddly busy this time around." Kelly said. "But hey! This will be our first social interaction in another world!"

"Kelly, Arron's going to act nervous if one of them is blond," Sammy said. "And that's just one of the many encounters he'll have."

"Naaaah... I'm going to be so fucking confident! No more nervous sweaty old Arron here. It's time to fake my way to get a hot blond gf!" Arron saluted.

"Okay...? Anyway, where's that freshmen team he mentioned?" Sammy asked.

"Well, Professor Ozpin  _did_  say they're waiting outside of this building," Kelly replied.

"Oh... Hopefully, the people we meet aren't complete assholes." Sammy said. "Could be anyone."

"We'll be  _fine_." Kelly waved that idea off. "They're going to be the most inspirational people we'll meet!"

Arron resisting the urge to strangle Kelly saying that, he sighed. "Let's take the elevator then." His two friends agreed as they each stepped inside, pushing down the first level.

Taking the elevator down until the first floor, Kelly was the most excited one out of the group. The two young nakama men in culture both looked nervous about their predicament.

"Wait," Sammy spoke up, catching his two friends attention. "We haven't made up a cover story for us three!"

"Oh shit yeah!" Arron said. "Don't we need that to fit in?"

"Yeah, that also includes our own first and last names. We can't reveal our name from Earth, because that would raise questions about our origin. Otherwise, people would think we're crazy, not likely believing the whole planet deal." Sammy added. "Only Ozpin and Ms. Ivory know our original name, but not the mission we were sent to do. So it's best if we keep it all hush-hush."

"Right..."

Kelly grinned. "Well," She snapped her fingers. "I already have my name all figured out~"

"Let me guess, it's that Vala-?" Arron said.

The young lady that is Kelly suddenly kept making weird noises, stopping Arron from mentioning  _that_ name. She scratched her hair nervously. "Suck toes, Arron!"

"HA! I KNEW IT! GO MEEE!"

"No it's not you cuck!" Kelly grumbled. "It's Veto."

"What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"Shut  _up_  Arron!" She frowned. "It's one of my OC's name, suck my dick."

"Then that leaves the two of us then," Sammy said. "What do you have in mind Arron?"

"...Shit. I'm bad with names." He replied. "Uh... Vegetable Soup?"

"Fuck kind of name is that you cuckwaffle?" Kelly said.

"I can't help it! I don't know what to call myself!" Arron yelled.

"But Vegetable Soup though?"

"Alright alright, we can go back with yours in a bit," Sammy sighed. "I have my name already set."

"It's Omega isn't it?" Arron casually asked.

"Yep."

"This man!"

"Hey, it's much better than VEGETABLE SOUP!" Sammy shouted. "HOW ABOUT GOKU? VEGETA? KARROTCAKE?"

"WOOOOOOW!"

"Okay, ya'll are being so abusive to me." Arron huffed. "I thought up a name now."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's...!"

"Piccolo?"

"STOP SUGGESTING DRAGON BALL Z NAMES!"

"Wait, I got it!" Sammy interrupted. "Krillin! Yamcha!"

"WOOOOW! I'M NOT THAT WEAK COMPARED TO THOSE TWO!"

"I got it." Arron cracked his knuckles and did a pose. "My name is KUJO JOTARO!"

"Aight so can we chottomatte on the JoJo name too?" Sammy crossed his arms.

"Man fuck you." He said. "Okay, I have one."

"You better, otherwise we're calling you 'That Guy'."

"Okay," Arron took a deep breath. "My name will be Grima."

"Grima?" Samuel raised a brow. "What kind of meaning does it have?"

"Google it."

"HOW THE FUCK CAN WE GOOGLE IT?!" Sammy took his phone out of his pocket. "WE DON'T HAVE WI-FI HERE! AND GOOGLE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN REMNANT!"

"Alright! It basically means mask or helmet," Arron answered.

"Aaah." Kelly nodded. "Oh look, we're here!"

The elevator finally arrived got down the first floor, their destination. But they heard noises outside that sounded like yelling.

"Yatsuhashi! What are you doing?! Don't pull the doors open!"

"Don't you feel it? There's something inside this elevator, a total of 3 auras are calling me! I have to test their strength!"

"That doesn't mean you should break the door open! You should've just waited instead!"

Kelly yelped when she saw two light-tanned hands popping in front of her face, the elevator shaking from the brute strength.

With a grunt, Yatsuhashi pulled the door open wide. The three nakamas saw the people who were going to show them around Beacon Academy fidgeting.

Arron looked like he was about to die, Kelly almost fainted, Sammy meanwhile was sweating. They noticed the team's color and figured out who they are. Well, only two of them since the other one doesn't know many characters in the show.

The first person they laid their eyes on was the strong monster- er, training huntsmen who held a large broadsword on his back. Yatsuhashi's green armor resembled that of a warrior, he has a shaved hairstyle though.

Oddly enough, he was taller than Arron. Kelly knows the exact height Yatsuhashi is and laughs nervously about it. The young man is actually 7'0 ft. Because of the visual difference on their height, Arron's jaw dropped slightly.

He looked at the man up as if he's short himself. It felt like his nightmare came back to life. "Holy shit he's bigger than me!" Arron shouted. "Why god!?"

Both Kelly and Sammy started laughing uncontrollably at this amazing sight they're witnessing.

"How does it feel to be short now huh you cuck?" Kelly whispered smugly.

"I'm sad..." Arron frowned. "How could this happen to me... I've made my mistake..."

"Hey!"

The three kiddos turned their heads back to their supposed helpers behind this monstrosity and waved.

"Look, I'm sorry about Yatsuhashi here." The leader of the group said. "He tends to go a bit over dramatic sometimes'."

"It's fine!" Kelly said. "He just scared us is all."

"You shouldn't have done that Yatsuhashi! Now they'll think we're some weirdos!" She said.

"It was needed to test these fellow warriors," Yatsuhashi said. "The tall one as well, he has potential to become strong."

Arron looked really uncomfortable at the sudden aura this taller man was showing. He stepped away from the crazy man. "Okay...?"

"Well, him aside. It's nice to meet you three," The leader raised her shades. "Professor Ozpin contacted us to show you guys around. My name is Coco."

Coco had that tough look on her eyes, a black beret on her head with a brown sleeve shirt on and a lighter colored scarf to match her look, she also holds a little purse that's actually a mini-gun.

She jabbed a thumb at her first teammate who crossed his arms. "Since you already met Yatsuhashi here, don't worry. He's just looking out for others to train with, he's got that whole 'strong aura, so they're potential' shtick."

The second teammate she introduced only nodded. He has dark, messy copper hair while wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest. "His name's Fox, and he..."

"He can't see?" Kelly asked. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you! I was just curious about his eyes and all."

"No it's alright. But yeah, he doesn't mind being called blind. He's got that aura semblance with him to help." Coco said.

She put her arm over someone who was trying to hide, dragging her back here. "And the last one here is...!" She let go of her friend, suggesting her to introduce herself. "Come on girl, you can do this!"

The last teammate is a rabbit faunus girl, her two rabbit-like ears shaking. "V-Velvet..." She stuttered. "My name is Velvet."

"Thattagirl!"

"And we're Team CFVY!" Coco said with a smirk. "What are your names? Ozpin didn't mention it in my email."

The three kiddos looked at each other nervously, two of which are having a hard time trying to look at the only two girl's faces.

"H-Hey! Name's Omega!" 'Sammy' said.

"Grima." 'Arron' said.

"Veto!" 'Kelly' said.

"And we're...!" Sammy stopped before he realized something. "Oh wait, we don't have a team name."

"Shiiiit..." Arron started to sweat.

Kelly hummed. "GOV? VOG? GVO? VGO?"

"Nah they don't mix well," Sammy said. "Eh, we'll cross that bridge eventually." He shrugged.

"Anyway! It's nice of you four are going to show us the academy." Kelly said. "We're probably wasting your time in class, but thank you for taking the time today."

"It's no problem, we didn't have class today so Professor Ozpin told us to help you check this academy out," Coco said. "Now come on, we're wasting time already!"

The three nakamas nodded, following their fellow freshmen around the place.

* * *

"So, this here is the dorm you're going to live in." Coco said. "It's pretty big, but the rooms though... I don't like how they're designed. But that's just me."

Velvet sighed. "You always say that about every place we go."

"Well yeah! Remember that I called for some help when we first saw ours? I made it perfect." She said. "Oh, speaking of. Call me if you need some help decorating your room."

Veto smiled. "Definitely."

Walking around the dorm building, they saw plenty of students hanging around.

"Huh, it's damn large that's for sure." The now false named Omega commented. "We're gonna have to see the rooms ourselves though, before we do any adjustments."

"Alright." Veto shrugged. "I can't wait to get my side."

"Wait, we're splitting the room?" Grima asked. "B-But! It's like a big sleepover with the trio nakamas!"

"Nah, ya'll are good."

"Except you can't, cause we have to live  _together_ in one room." Omega crossed his arms. "It's pretty clean in the outside, but probably dirty inside."

"Like back in B-." Veto shut her mouth before something personal was out. "Uh, what's next Coco?"

"Next is the cafeteria." She answered. "You three are probably hungry by now."

A small earthquake erupted, causing others to panic. Team CFVY raised their heads to notice Grima's stomach growling.

"Didn't we just eat like 2 hours ago?" Omega said. "How the hell are you still hungry?!"

"Because I'm always hungry my guy!" Grima replied. "I... NEED... FOOD!" His determined look made Coco flinch a bit. "Where is it?"

"Woah there big guy, it's not like there won't be any food left. That place is packed, it's an all you can eat right there." She said.

"You should hurry then," Omega yawned. "He's going to push people out of his way for food, he's  _that_ hungry."

Velvet raised a brow. "That wouldn't be a problem is it?"

"Not unless you wanna catch his hands." The blue hoodie kiddo shrugged. "Then yeah, it's a problem."

"O-Oh..."

Not wasting any time, Team CFVY speed walking towards the cafeteria since there's a rule that you shouldn't run in the hallways.

Finally arriving in the grand all time food heaven, Grima kicked the doors open and ran through several people. He also took someone's empty plate since they weren't using it, the tall hungry young man carefully picked out his favorite meal of chicken, rice, and mac 'n cheese.

Satisfied with his subarashi picks, Grima sits on the near corner of a table and began devouring the contents of the plate. Veto didn't take a single glance and pretended that he was a stranger, didn't want to get involved in this.

Omega flushed in embarrassment, he pulls his hoodie on and takes a few slices of pizza, and a diet drink that resembled like the coca-cola brand. The three nakamas sat with each other, noticing that Yatsuhashi was eyeing on Arron's amazing display of his power.

"Dude, I think he's going to try and get you to fight him once we start training," Sammy whispered to his best friend. "And he  _won't_ take no for an answer."

Grima ignored his friend, still tasting the succulent juice of his chicken wing.

Veto's forehead started to sweat. "Jesus Arr- I mean, Grima. Is it really that good?"

Arron nodded furiously. "IT'S DAMN GOOD! GOD THIS TEXTURE IS... HOOOOO I FEEL LIKE I'M GETTING A BONER!" He whispered back, trying to keep it quiet.

But Omega noticed one of Velvet's rabbit ears twitched. "...Welp," He muttered. "At least she only heard your boner talk about food."

The young man that is Sammy tasted the first slice, his eyes opened wide. He felt like his back was growing wings. "My god..." He sniffed then spreading his arms out. "THIS PIZZA IS... SUBARASHIIIII!"

"Ya'll are really wild out here." Kelly said. "They must've taste good then."

Veto took her own bite of a single slice, cause she's watching her calories. "Oh shit this is actually good!" She said. "Sad I can't eat too much though."

"AY FUCK YOUR CALORIE WATCHING SHIT!" Omega yelled. "IT'S OFFICIAL! THIS IS GOING TO BE MY BREAKFAST, LUNCH, DINNER, AND SNACK!"

"Sa-," Kelly coughed. "Omega that's going to kill you!"

"So!? I WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!" He said. "I'M IN HEAVEN!"

A cough caught their attention, the two young men in culture cough nervously. Feeling so embarrassed by each other's sudden boner for food.

"O-Oh, sorry about that. We tend to go a bit off when we taste something so  _good_." Omega said.

"It's fine...?" Coco raised a brow.

Finished with their food for today, they proceeded to go to another adventure inside this school. They noticed two students in some casual uniform while boxing each other, it was clear that this place is a Gym.

"Here's where every student can exercise and hone their fighting skills. It's open every day, even at night if you need to release some stress." She said. "While we're at it, how about we see you three fight?"

Pause.

...

...

...

"Shit," Omega muttered. "Alright, GROUP NAKAMA TALK!" He huddled Grima and Veto together.

"So, it's confirmed that we're completely trash at fighting." He whispered. "Hell, I'd lose in a nanosecond."

"I mean Veto and I are physically strong though," Grima said. "Dunno about you kiddo."

"Well yeah, but they want to see how 'badass' we are," Omega responded. "Like techniques, skills, all that shit!"

"Why don't we just tell them we suck?" Veto said. "It's much better than lying."

"I mean..."

"Yeah, we should tell them the truth." Grima nodded. "Otherwise we're just going to get ourselves in trouble."

"Alright..." Omega glanced at Team CFVY. "GROUP NAKAMA TALK OVER!"

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked.

"Well... Uh... You see..." He hissed. "We can't fight for shit."

"Then how did you three get to Beacon?" Coco asked curiously. "You three must have  _something_ to back up your build."

"Mothafuckin' uh..." Omega looked at his two friends who shrugged.

...

...

...

"Ozpin saw potential in us." Veto answered, catching Team CFVY's attention. "He saw our aura, which  _apparently_ caught his interest. So, he wants us to train together and unlock our hidden whatever."

Omega and Grima gave a manly thumbs up to Veto because they were sweating  _real_ bad.

"Really?" Coco raised a brow. "Well, that means Yatsuhashi here was right then."

"Indeed, the first time I laid my eyes on you three confirmed it." The tall brute of Arron's nightmare nodded. "Fox here could also attest to this."

Fox was busy chilling, who only gave a single nod.

"Okay, that answered my question then," Coco said. "Alright. Wanna see my teammates skills? They kick ass at fighting!"

"Sure."

She motioned Velvet to step into the ring, Yatsuhashi immediately jumped on with his own stance. "Alright girl, show them how cool you are!" She whispered.

"U-Um..." Velvet fidgeted.

"No need to be afraid, Velvet," Yatsuhashi said, easing her worry. "I want them to see the great distance of our strength."

"O-Okay."

"Now that it's settled. Fox, think you can start the match?" Coco asked.

Fox nodded, he raised his right hand up. "Begin."

After he brings his arm down to a standpoint, Yatsuhashi charges toward Velvet. He slammed his fist down causing a small shockwave. The rabbit faunus jumps away from the attack, keeping a distance between them. She leaped up with her right leg, hitting his right side. But he grabs her leg, throwing her down to the ground. Velvet uses her other leg and lands safely, hitting the backside of his head as a result.

Grima almost fainted after seeing the ground shaking a bit. Realizing that he's going to get fucked once Yatsuhashi wants him to spar against each other.

Omega, however, was pretty curious about their style of fighting, while Veto was cheering for the two but she had that nervous smile on her lips.

Velvet then sprung up and sidekicked Yatsuhashi who easily blocked it, then taking a deep breath before he thrusts his palm open. She felt physical contact through the sudden force and grunted.

Yatsuhashi and Velvet stopped fighting, the tall man bowing. The rabbit faunus nervously followed.

"So, what do you think?" Coco smirked, getting the reaction she wanted. "Heh, called it."

"Jeez, they're so strong." Grima commented on the little demonstration.

"I know..." Omega trailed off.

"They were awesome!" Veto said.

Yatsuhashi stepped forth in front of Grima who was uncomfortable again. "And you too can become like me." He raised his hand. "I hope to see you again."

"Just do it," Omega whispered his friend. "Better to get on with it anyway. Besides, it's cool to have a rival."

"Yeah, one that could beat my ass," Grima muttered, he shook the strong warrior's hand gently.

"Oh don't be a pussy guy, you just need to get fit." Omega rolled his eyes. "Right! Velvet you did pretty well yourself!"

Velvet flinched. "W-Was I?"

"Yep, you looked so serious too. I noticed that your fighting style consists mainly of your legs. Are you thinking about adding hand-to-hand soon? In case if any certain situation happens is all."

"W-Well... It's all because of my..." Velvet nervously frowned. "At first I thought about it..."

"Cheer up Velvet. He's right ya know?" Coco said. "Gotta spice things up a bit."

"Y-Yeah..." Velvet nodded. "I'll try."

"It's better than nothing honestly," Omega said. "If you don't want to then it's your right to do so. I'm not going to force you." He shrugged.

"Thanks... Omega."

"No problem."

Coco smirked. "Ya know, you three are pretty cool to hang out with." She said. "Hope we can see you guys again."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Veto asked.

"Yeah, Professor Ozpin told us that once we're done showing you around then we're free to go." Coco answered. "Oh, we're usually outside of our dorm so we'll definitely see you guys later."

Omega nodded. "That's cool, thanks for everything Coco."

The leader of Team CFVY smirked. "Let's go, Team." Her teammates followed her out of the Gym.

They all waved goodbye to each other, Velvet albeit nervously.

It was only the three of them now since they've seen what this place it offers. They decided to go back to Ozpin's office in case if he's there. Once they turned around, everyone jumped a bit as they noticed the same man came out of nowhere.

"Good evening." He sipped his mug. "I see that Ms. Adel demonstrated her team's power."

"...Right you are Professor Ozpin." Sammy said. "It honestly put me off big time. They're just freshman and yet the power scale is off the charts."

"Only because they each trained from an academy at a young age," Ozpin answered. "However, you three are a special case."

He gestured the three nakamas to follow along, taking their slow pace as usual. "Ms. Kelly here is correct. I saw potential, rather, a strange aura surrounding you three after I took one step." The headmaster of Beacon said. "It's powerful, so it raised my curiosity if you three were to adopt the power from within."

Sammy hummed. "That… Actually makes sense."

"Strange aura...?" Arron muttered, he slowly connected the dots as to why Ozpin was able to sense it, but he kept that conclusion to himself until him and his two nakamas were alone.

"That is why I made a few arrangements in order for you three to stay here. While it was quite troubling doing so, no major issues occurred in the process. However, you three lack many things which you'll be tested on."

"Figured as much," Sammy shrugged. "It's true that we're still unhealthy after the physical Ms. Ivory gave us. So what do you have in mind for us then, Professor Ozpin?"

"We will arrive in due time, Mr. Samuel." He answered.

The blue hoodie young man sighed. "Aye-aye."

With a nod, they continued following the headmaster until he stopped once more, annoying Sammy a bit.

"Throughout this eventful day, there is one thing I'm quite curious with." Ozpin stopped. "Something you three didn't mention before..."

"What is it Professor Ozpin?" Veto asked kindly.

"The names you introduced yourselves to Team CFVY." He responded. "Why didn't you tell them your real name?"

The group tensed up, they could feel Ozpin's intense stare.

"W-Well…" Sammy nervously scratched his hair. He looked at his two best friends who actually got nothing, with a deep breath he chooses his next words carefully. "Even though we only met today, and it's been hella fun to witness new things first hand… We want you, Professor Ozpin to keep it a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes..." The young man stared right at the headmaster's eyes. "Can you do that?"

"Depends, if it doesn't involve with the students here then yes, I will," Ozpin answered.

"Alright," Sammy said. "Do you believe in other worlds?"

"I never knew of such," Ozpin nodded. "But, I'm assuming that you three came from this other world from what you're referring to?"

"Yep, in the flesh." He jabbed a thumb to himself. "Wait, how did you?-"

"I checked every file that had any information about you three, however, I found none. Your name's don't fit in the color rule which has been used for a long time. It wouldn't make sense if you just crashed through the roof and didn't recognize what this academy is already." He said.

"Now, might you three know  _how_ you arrived here?" Ozpin asked.

"That... We don't know ourselves." Sammy frowned. "Ain't that right guys?"

Both Arron and Kelly nodded making the headmaster of Beacon hum.

"So you want to hide the real one with these nicknames?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sammy laughed nervously. "These nicknames were used back in our world, well, in a place called the internet. Plus, it's easy getting used to them for us."

"...Very well," Professor Ozpin nodded. "If that's what you three wish, then it's done."

Veto sighed in relief. "Wait," She looked at Sammy who raised his head. "What about our cover story?"

"I forgot about that!" Sammy facepalmed. "We didn't exactly talk about that in the elevator…"

"No need," Ozpin said. "I've already made one for you three."

"Really?"

Ozpin nodded. "I was going to bring it up after Team CFVY left, which is now." He sipped his mug.

"You three are childhood friends back in an old village, but, Grimms invaded your homes that ended with only a few survivors. And what's left is... Omega, Grima, and Veto." He said. "Your secret is safe with me."

Feeling a little burden off their shoulders, the trio smiled.

"However, I would appreciate if you've told me this in the first place." He sighed. "But, that's your decision to make, not mine."

Kelly frowned. "Yeah, we're sorry Professor Ozpin."

"It's no matter anymore, for now, we have arrived at our destination."

"Huh?"

Ozpin led the gang to a mysterious room, it looked like if it was a simulation. "This room has been rather lonely since most of Beacon's students don't seem to find it difficult." He said. "This is where we shall begin your test."

"Woah..." Sammy awed at the fancy tech around the area. "Is this... Some sort of training simulation?"

"Indeed it is, Mr. Sammy." He replied.

"And we're going to be taught how to fight basically?" Arron asked.

"That, and your own weapon as well." The headmaster of beacon dialed up a few numbers in, a click opened a nearby hatch revealing some basic weaponry inside. "Now, the simulation will begin an analysis of your physical state, then it will choose the one that fits you."

"Damn..."

"Mr. Arron, do you want to go first?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure." He shrugged, he stepped onto a plate in front of the weaponry. A green beam went top to bottom of his figure, it made him a bit itchy though.

" **ANALYSIS COMPLETE: GRIMA.** "

" **STRENGTH: POWER.** "

" **WEAKNESS: SPEED.** "

" **RECOMMENDATION: TWO-HANDED AXE.** "

"That's cool! It actually checks him out and shows his capabilities." Sammy commented, he noticed the hatch pulling out the same weapon. "Huh, the colors fit him too."

Arron noticed the axe laying on the ground, the metallic detail was very fine for a starter weapon. He gripped the handle tight, picking up the weapon. "Oh shit it's heavy!"

"Well, it  _is_ called a Two-Handed Axe for a reason Arron." Kelly laughed at his struggle. "But it actually fits your style!"

"Yeah, I can see myself using this. I'm not really fast so it's alright." Grima nodded. "Just gotta get stronger sooner or later and I'll be BUFFO LIKE JONATHAN JOESTAR!"

"Mr. Sammy?"

"On it," Sammy then hopped onto the same tile, his spine shivered after the beam went through him.

" **ANALYSIS COMPLETE: OMEGA.** "

" **STRENGTH: BALANCED.** "

" **WEAKNESS: NOTHING.** "

" **RECOMMENDATION: REVOLVERS + SWORD COMBINATION.** "

"Hold on, I'm balanced?"

"I think it means that you're well-rounded. While you don't have a particular strength, but you also don't have a real weakness either." Arron suggested.

"That makes sense." Sammy shrugged. "Oh boy oh boy GIVE ME THAT GREATO WEAPON BABY!"

Two pairs of revolvers were instantly created after pulling apart a few scraps, then it demonstrated how it transforms. By connecting the two firearms at once, a steel blade is formed.

Sammy squealed with delight, holding his very own customized weapon. "Why the fuck! Is my peepee hard...?" He whispered to Kelly who looked uncomfortable.

"And now, Ms. Kelly."

"Hope your weapon is badass fam, cause right now the men in culture have GOAT designs." Arron yelled.

"We'll see." Kelly shrugged casually.

Once she stepped in, getting analyzed through the same beam. Out came a single line from the hatch, making her two friends raise their head.

" **ANALYSIS COMPLETE: VETO.** "

" **STRENGTH: SPEED, FLEXIBILITY.** "

" **WEAKNESS: STAMINA.** "

" **RECOMMENDATION: BO STAFF + NUNCHAKU COMBINATION.** "

"Fuck kind of shit is that." Sammy said. "A staff?"

"Man it's legit just a pole, my guy!" Arron added.

"Hey! I like this! Fuck you!" Kelly frowned. "It can also separate into nunchucks, so it's good!"

"Yeah,  _boring_."

"Suck my dick."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"

Ozpin raised a rather big brow at this odd conversation. "Now, now, Ms. Kelly here is equipped with a rather light weapon. You shouldn't underestimate its look alone."

Kelly smiled. "Thank you Professor Ozpin." She gave a smug look at her friends who frowned back.

"So, now that this computer finally checked all of us, including building our weapon. Well, starter ones that is." Sammy crossed his arms. "What next?"

"Next will be your test." Ozpin answered by pushing down a button, the simulation steadily created a similar figure only two of the group knew what it was.

Even though it's only a simulated battle, instead of the big confidence the three had inside… That was replaced with fear instead.

Right in front of them is one of the well-known species, that is its similar appearance that of a wolf. The sharp claws, it licked its tongue.

This, is a Beowolf.

"You three will fight a Grimm." He said. "Together."

"O-Ozpin..." Sammy's forehead started to sweat. "W-What's a Grimm?"

"Grimms are what we, huntsmen and huntresses fight against everyday. They are made of darkness, beings that feed on negativity. This, is what you will fight in time, once you have trained throughout these upcoming months." Ozpin answered.

"But don't be alarmed, we only copied their movement based on observation. We shall stop the test once you defeat the Beowolf." He eased their worry somewhat. "I will start the announcement in one moment."

The gang nodded nervously, Ozpin then stepped away from the soon to be battle. Once he got out of the way and inside another room nearby that's built to keep others safe. The headmaster then turned on the microphone, one of the speakers clicked.

" _Are you three ready?_ "

Everyone looked at each other nervously, Sammy took a deep breath, aiming his revolvers toward the simulated Grimm. Kelly gripped her staff two-handedly, Arron pulled his axe up with little strength.

"We're ready, Professor," Sammy said.

" _Very well._ "

Ozpin then pressed one more button, a timer started going down. Sammy went a bit closer to the Grimm so that his revolver could do more damage close-ranged, making his two friends worried in the process.

" _Begin!_ "


	3. Chapter 3 - Simulated Battle

Three dark figures from before are currently spectating their chosen warriors once they crashed from the roof. A white orb revealed Arron, Sammy, and Kelly in slight pain when they landed down hard. L let out a small chuckle.

"You didn't think of sending those three in a much safer area, like the entrance?" S frowned.

"Nope~"

"Ai..." D shrugged. "At least they lived thanks to their own aura unlocked. Nothing bad out of it."

"True... By absorbing the essences from the orbs resulted in a big upgrade for their part. It's thanks to the aura's passive ability that saved them." S said. "Sadly, they would be conversing with The Wizard in a few minutes..."

And the timing was perfect after the young blue hoodie-wearing man was confronted with one of his friends. Kelly's eyes determined to help the world.

"She's right," L nodded. "They will have to gather allies in the near future now that traveling into another world is true. So it's best if saving the supposed "fated" warriors would be their hope."

Once Sammy agreed with Kelly's word, out came the now named Ozpin from behind, making S frown. Then another moment passed by, showing the three getting their results from a physical test.

"It's a good thing we fixed some of the minor health problems they had, specifically the tall young man." D said. "Otherwise they'd have some issues with combat."

Next, the shadow watchers heard about their predicament and concluded with a few changes.

"They're also smart as we thought, not trusting Opzin slightly. And keeping their identity a secret," S hummed. "If they had first told the wizard about coming from a new world without any evidence... They'd be sent to a mental clinic immediately."

Later, the three nakamas or so the deities heard, introduced themselves to a team called CFVY.

"Hm, only one faunus in the team tend to go bad time to time. But they have an interesting fellow who saw our candidates aura. Just like Ozpin did." D said intrigued by the man named Fox's vision. "Slowly, humanity is learning new ways to use their own reflection from thy very soul."

L smiled. "I love it when someone evolves once they learn their flaws, using the gift to even aid others."

Witnessing the short demonstration of Team CFVY's power based on two members spar, the shadowy figures smirked at their chosen reaction.

D grinned "Oh yeah, they will become just like them soon. I can't wait to see my tall warrior's unmatched strength on the battlefield!"

S could only chuckle. "Right you are D." He noticed the three receiving a weapon custom made based on scraps of metal. "Hm, looks like we'll have to wait before we hand them the weapons  _we_ made."

L pouted. "And we were so excited handing these in person."

"Ai, they will later after their weapon breaks," D said, he saw the three warriors getting ready for combat. "Now it looks like they're going to face a simulated Grimm instead of the real thing."

"It'd be wrong if Ozpin sent them out right away after sneakingly registering them legally," S added. "It'd be a waste if he did. After all, The Wizard ended up making enemies with a powerful man because of that action alone."

"When the last child, unfortunately, met her fate."

* * *

" _Begin!"_

_Bang!_

Once the battle has started, Omega pulled the trigger with one of his revolvers. The scattered bullets hit the Beowolf's face, pushing it back.

"Alright!" Omega smiled.

But the Grimm snarled and charged straight towards the blue hoodie wearing kiddo.

"D'OH SHIT!"

Grima, however, pushed Omega out of the way defending himself with his weapon.

"Arron!" Kelly yelled.

The tall man flinched, the wolf-like grimm's claw inches to his face. "I'm fine!" He gritted. "I'm holding it off with my strength, so attack!"

"Got it!" With a nod, Veto whacked the beowolf's side with her pole, then to its chin. She swung her weapon above the wolf-like beast's legs, tumbling down.

"Sammy!"

"Say no more!"

Omega ran towards Veto and pulled his two revolvers together forming into a sword, he slashes the grimm's bone mask. Or so he thought, the beowolf blocked his weapon with its right claw. Then it tried to bite him, but Veto hit one of its eyes instead.

The young man then severed the beowolf's left arm, it roared in pain. He switches back into revolvers and started shooting its mask, broken into pieces. "Arron! Now!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grima used his strength to swing his axe behind the grimm, cutting the body in half.

The three took deep breaths, Grima took his axe back. Veto and Omega looked up to see the beowolf in pause. The body that split in half faded into pixels, it was clear that they won.

" _Excellent teamwork you three._ "

Everyone stared at the safe room, Ozpin nodded in approval. "That was the first grimm you three have slain today." He said. "There will be more in the coming future. Remember, there will be ones that are more challenging than this one."

Omega sighed. "Gotcha." He looked at his two nakamas with a smirk. "Thanks fam, YOU THE TRUE MVP!"

"SNIFF, YOU'RE MY NAKAMA! I WILL BE THERE FOR US!" Grima said. "JUST LIKE! ALL MIGHTOOOOO!"

Veto sat down on the floor, placing her hand on her heart. "That was stressful as  _fuck_..." She said. "But, are you sure you're okay Arron?"

Omega nodded. "Yeah, you okay dude? That claw was pretty close to making you go legally blind."

"I'm...fine. I just feel tired after blocking the attack, damn thing was strong." He said in between breathes. " _Besides_ , you two are DAIJOBCOOL. So I'm alright too."

"I mean protecting me was the goat, but you could've gotten hurt." Omega said worriedly. "We don't want you to die on us man. Like, what if that was an  _actual_ grimm?"

"I'll be  _fine_ , ya'll are worrying about nothing." Grima said. "I'd still do it if it actually happened."

"3... 2... 1..." Veto mumbled.

"It's also my chance to die too!"

"AND THERE IT IS!"

"HEY I MEAN GO MEE RIGHT?!"

"STOP THAT!" Veto yelled.

_"It's good that you care for your teammate, but, Mr. Arron here is fine. His aura is healing his injuries."_

And right he was, the warm aura covering Grima's injuries were healed just like he said. "Well ya look at that." He said. "HAMON IS THE GOAT!"

"So, we did it. What's your judgment then Professor Ozpin?" Omega asked. "We passed right?"

Ozpin raised his spectacles. "You'll see." He reached for his cane and held the doorknob, he attempted to open the door.

Except, it's locked. He tried opening the doorknob, yet he couldn't.

"Ozpin..." Omega smirked. "Did YOU? OZPIN? PROFESSOR OZPIN? THE SMART WHATEVER? Get yourself locked inside a  _safe_ room?"

Whatever what Ozpin was going to say got caught off once the simulation started glowing red. He pressed the mic, it went static.

_"I...T'S...N...OT...WOR...KING…"_

Something caused the metal door shut itself with more frames as if it was an emergency lockdown. An alarm was set off, beeping loudly.

"What's happening?!" Veto asked. "Did something caused the simulation to go haywire!?"

Omega looked over the area, there was no way out as the entrance door added metallic bars. "Ozpin is this a part of your test!?" He yelled. "If so, you should've warned us at least!"

"I don't think this is his doing..." Veto said.

Grima tried to pull the bars out, but he couldn't. "Alright, move!" He swings his axe in full power. But it clashed, the metal was too strong. "Welp, there goes that idea."

"Aight I got this." Omega spits his two hands, then rubbed them together. He pushes the door with his palm. "OPEN SESAME!"

...

...

...

He shrugged. "Well I've done what I can do."

"So what are we going to do?" Grima asked.

"Sit here until Ozpin can contact whoever could fix this." Veto said.

Grima laid his back on the floor, yawning. "...Ya'll wanna play honesty hour?"

"FUCK... YOU." Veto said.

"What did I do!?"

"We're  _not_ playing this game!" She said. " _Suck..._  My dick."

Omega yawned. "Okay, besides you two acting like cucks." He said. "Got any other ideas, instead of chilling?"

"Uhhh..." Grima shook his head. "I'm bad at thinking okay! What about you?!"

"What do you mean  _about_ me?!" Omega said. "I got nothing!"

Then, the lights were turned off. Causing the three nakamas to panic, none of them could make out anything due to the darkness.

Footsteps were loud enough to hear, Veto stood back up. "Ozpin? Did you get outside the safe room?" She asked.

No reply, but then a growl was heard.

"I don't think that's Ozpin..." Omega said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sammy." Grima rolled his eyes.

Red eyes soon appeared visibly behind Grima, Omega stood still. His eyes widened with fear, he tried to reach for his best friend but couldn't.

Lights were turned back on, Veto and Omega gasped.

"What? Is there something on my hair?" Grima asked.

"Arron... Don't... Move..." Omega said.

"Why?" He asked. "It's not like there's someone behind me."

Grima flinched when he felt the gush of air on his neck. He slowly turned around to notice the same Grimm they faced before. "Oh, this? It's just the simulation, Ozpin must've forgotten to turn it off."

He poked its supposed  _digital_ fur, but it felt like the real thing. "S-See...?" He stopped himself and gulped.

"ARRON GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Omega yelled.

Before Grima could run away, the Grimm took its advantage and clawed his chest. He was pushed back by the impact and landed on his face.

"ARRON!" Omega yelled.

"NO!"

The Grimm howled, Veto took her bo staff and hit its chest. Omega was paralyzed seeing his own friend down, unconscious.

Veto looked at her friend and rushed towards his aid, she checked on his pulse. "He's breathing but barely."

Omega growled. He transformed his revolvers into the sword and lunged at the Grimm, but it dodged. "Kelly, try and take Arron to the corner!" He ordered. "I'll buy you time!"

Veto didn't hesitate, taking her nakama away.

"I don't know how or why you got in here..." Omega gritted his teeth. "But, I'm not going to let you get away with attacking my best... FRIEND!" He ran towards the Grimm with his blade drawn.

The beowolf smirked, but before it could dodge Omega's attack. A bolt of lightning shot at it, paralyzing it.

He swung his weapon at its neck, however, it stopped his weapon with its two hands. Omega tried to push the sword mid-way but the difference between strength was no contest. The grimm threw him away like trash, making the young man fall on his back.

The beowolf jumped on Omega, and prepared to bite him, he thrust his sword preventing it from doing so.

"Hey, Grimm!" Veto shouted, catching its attention as water pushed the grimm away from her friend, she ran over to Omega to pull him up.

"Where's Arron?" He asked worryingly.

"I got him over there!" She pointed at the nearby corner close to the safe room. "He'll be fine."

"Okay," Omega nudged his friend. "Looks like we unlocked our powers, huh?"

"Yep! Because we care about each other!" Veto smiled. "Think you could try it again?"

"I'll try, but just in case. You finish it off!" He said.

"Aight."

Omega focused on that feeling that triggered the electricity, he saw static sparking around his weapon. "It's working!" He smirked. "Let's finish this!"

Veto did the same, but water flowed through her bo staff.

Ozpin meanwhile has been watching this predicament, his eyes widened at the scene.

He couldn't do anything but hope for the best of them.

The young man dragged his sword, once the beowolf clashed with the weapon, electricity started spreading all over it as it yelped in pain. With a battle-cry, Omega broke the wolf's claws.

Then he slashed through the grimm's hands.

"Kelly!"

"On it!" She said. Using her power once more, a shark-shaped stream of water that covered the grimm. "Now!"

**"Blue Circuit!"**

The two ran straight at the imprisoned grimm with their weapon out, an X mark on the spot. Time was slow, they can hear its dying howl. Its body dissipated into nothing but dust.

Omega and Veto both fist-pumped.

"Jesus that was exhausting..." He wiped off sweat coming down. "We actually took out a real grimm. In the same  _day_  mind you."

Veto sighed. "Yeah, but Arron got damaged." She raised her head. "Oh shit!"

"Let's get out of here," Omega said. "I'll help you carry him."

With the agreement settled, they turned for a second.

"Oh no you don't!"

A roar was heard once more, but it was cut off by sounds of severed flesh. A bright light engulfs the room, yet Veto noticed the familiar shadow figure.

"Arron!" She called. "You're... Okay!"

Omega saw his friend barely standing. But what caught his attention is the light covering around Grima's axe. "Light..." He smirked. "Looks like you can get healed easier thanks to the power of light inside you!"

Grima dropped his axe unconsciously but nodded. "Yeah... But..." He said in between breaths. "It... Took... A lot... Out of me."

"I got you fam," Omega said firmly. "Thanks for saving us for a second."

"We didn't even know there was another grimm." Veto said. "How'd it appear?"

Grima shrugged. "I saw...some dark hole appeared behind you guys, then the Beowolf came out." He recollected. "And it was instantly, I barely noticed it too."

"Either way, glad to see you're alright." Omega said.

"Is everyone alright?"

The gang saw Ozpin able to get out of the safe room, Veto sighed in relief.

"Professor Ozpin!" She said. "What happened?"

"I... don't know the problem myself." Ozpin answered. "Once I deactivated the simulation, the controls shut itself off as I couldn't get out."

"Could it have been a hacker?" Omega suggested. "With something like this in Beacon Academy, I wouldn't doubt it."

"But Sammy, remember that two grimms were brought here. We need to know  _how_  did it." Grima said. "'Cause a portal came out once you two killed the first."

Ozpin's stoic look changed, it went into a worried expression.

"For now, we should be worried about ourselves." Veto said.

She whispered her two friends. "Since this is our first time activating our first power, we're tired both mentally and physically." Veto frowned. "Arron got the worst out of this though."

Grima groaned. "Stop worrying about me, I'll recover." He said. "The light just helped me kill the damn thing."

Omega sighed. "That means the effects is slowly kicking in then. I feel like I'm gonna pass out in a few minutes."

"Then it's best if you three get some rest," Ozpin said. "I shall wait until you're all fully recovered before any further discussion."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin."

"No, I don't deserve any gratitude. When you three were fighting for your lives. I couldn't do anything to assist you with." He said.

"Meh, you're letting us in your school in exchange." Omega grinned. "So, we appreciate it. And besides, something like this was gonna happen anyway-"

The young man felt his body give up once he finished that sentence, Grima took the toll as well and fell asleep.

Veto sighed. "I'm  _not_ picking these two up."

"No need, I will contact Team CFVY to help you three get to the nurses' office right now." He said.

Veto smiled. "Okay. Hope you don't mind me taking a little... nap..." She then sat down slowly, her eyes closing by itself.


	4. The First Step

"So, what do you guys think about those three?" Coco asked.

A few hours has passed after Team CFVY left the Gym room, the leader still proud of showing her teammates skills. Their reactions still clear as day, she smirked.

Since Professor Ozpin cleared the team's schedule for classes today, none of them had much to do besides the usual shopping Coco orders them to go. Once Fox and Yatsuhashi gently put the bags full of clothes down, they sat down tirelessly.

"You mean the ones we helped show around the school?" Velvet said.

"Yep, those three." She said. "Anything in mind?"

"Well..."

Yatsuhashi crossed his arms with a nod. "I'm only interested in one of them. And that's the tall man, Grima." He said. "He has this small twinkle light inside him that would soon grow to a powerful huntsmen. I will see to myself his improvement."

"Figured as much..." Coco frowned. "Fox?"

Fox looked at his leader. "Veto," He said.

"Oh...?" She smirked. "What about you Velvet?"

"U-Um..." Velvet stuttered. "...Omega."

"Wow, really?" Coco snickered. "Didn't think you'd have a crush on him already!"

"I-It's not that!" She sighed. "When he looked at my ears, he didn't look disgusted after asking about my fighting style... "

"Wait, you mean to tell me Grima and Veto were giving you the stink-eye?" Coco narrowed her eyes.

"What? No!" Velvet frowned. "It's just... It's been a while since other than you three that someone didn't hate my faunus heritage. So, I didn't know exactly what to say."

"Ah..."

The team leader of CFVY clapped her hands together. "Then they're all good in our book!"

"...We have a book?"

"Yeah...?" Coco shrugged nervously.

"She means that they're not bad as we thought," Yatsuhashi said. "For that, we will keep tabs on them."

"We don't have their contact numbers," Fox said.

"Oh right... Forgot to ask about their scroll contacts." The leader flushed. "Uh, let's do just that now!"

"Very well."

"O-Okay."

_Buzz!_

"Huh?" Coco raised a brow, she found her scroll vibrating.

"Who's calling?" Velvet asked.

"Dunno," She said, looking at the contact. "...Professor Ozpin?"

The following moment when Coco went silent, her teammates were worried. "...Okay, we'll be right there!" She ended the call and looked serious.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Omega, Grima, and Veto are down in the simulation room." She said, causing the others to tense. "We need to take them to the nurse's office!  _Now_!"

The team dropped whatever they had and ran.

* * *

Ozpin stood there facing down on the ground, then to the three unconscious warriors.

" _I saw... some dark hole appeared behind you guys, then, another Beowolf came out."_

"A dark hole...?" He muttered. "Only  _she_ could do that... But,  _how_ exactly? No one other than Ms. Ivory, Team CFVY, and I know about them  _today_."

The headmaster of Beacon sighed. "Thank Oum that they were able to defeat the grimms here... They unlocked their semblances as well, from what Ms. Kelly concluded. But also adaptable to it," He said. "Mr. Samuel was able to understand his power immediately, so did Ms. Kelly. Mr. Arron did it in the last moment..."

Before he could say anything else, the metal door entrance was demolished by a single punch. Out came Team CFVY with their hunting clothes and weapons ready.

"Don't worry you guys! We're here to clean house-!" Coco raised a brow. "Huh?"

They checked if there was anything wrong going on but the three kiddos unconscious.

Yatsuhashi immediately checked if any severe injuries occurred, but alas nothing critical. He sighed in relief. "They're okay, all of them are sleeping." The tall warrior turned his head to Ozpin. "What happened?"

The professor only shook his head. "We've managed to run a snag on the simulation, however, they were able to kill the solve the problem albeit some trouble." He said. "As for their auras..."

"They also unlocked their semblance?" Yatsuhashi got a nod from the headmaster. "Hm."

"B-But why were they in the simulation room in the first place?" Velvet asked.

"For a test," Ozpin answered, he takes his cane and walks toward the entrance. "It's best if we take them to the nurse's office, now."

Yatsuhashi happily obliged by picking up Grima with no struggle on his back, Fox took Veto over his shoulder while Omega was carried by the two girls.

"Let's go," Coco said.

* * *

Back into the white void, the shadow-watchers smiled that they were able to tap into their powers. Only one half of it that is, but, it's progress.

"It's natural that their body was drained after using the elements for the first time," S said.

"Aye, my chosen is quite the brute ain't he?" D grinned. "An axe fits him perfectly as well."

"And mine is pretty athletic, she'll need to be a bit more… Flexier." L hummed. "All of them do need to lose is their... Current body."

"After facing two grimms today, it will open their eyes to get stronger." S added. He looked at the three unconscious bodies in front of them. "Speaking of..."

"Mmmm..." The young blue-hoodie kiddo groaned. He stood up once more, opening his eyes. "W-What...? Where are we...?"

"You're inside our special void, where we'll communicate every time you fall asleep." D answered. "It's to make sure no one would listen to our conversation, nor know about us."

Arron groaned. "So essentially our dreams?" He said.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Ah."

Kelly woke up to see her hair still intact. "Damn that was a wild dream, haha."

Sammy yawned. "Too bad it isn't, cause these gods are right in front of us. Again." He raised a brow. "Actually, I wanted to know if you three figured who summoned that portal inside the simulation room."

The tall man nodded. "Yeah, I might not know much about the show or world itself. But I think it's that Salem woman you two talked about." He said. "Makes sense, since she's supposed to have some sort of high magic shit. It's only a guess."

S puts his hands on his face in a thoughtful manner. "No, not quite."

"Then who was it?"

"You're facing them right now." L said.

"Wait,  _you_ guys did that?!" Sammy said. "But we could've died!"

"But you  _didn't_." S interjected. "We only summoned one so that you can unlock one half of the orb's power, but Arron here didn't. So D had to add another one to make sure you're on equal footing."

Sammy couldn't snap at their reckless decision, otherwise, he'll probably get threatened. Arron though narrowed his eyes at them. Kelly just couldn't do anything but be silent.

"Now, now," L sighed. "We don't want to dampen our business together after this incident at all. Besides, it's been decided from the very beginning."

S nodded. "Everyone here agreed that we'll be raising stakes around you three, so you can learn to improve inside Remnant. Even if it sounds dangerous."

Sammy frowned. "So every day? Instead of just missions?" He said.

"No, until there are certain situations that we'll do so. You'll live peacefully if not taken a task yet."

"This is crazy..." He sighed.

"So they're just doing this for the sake of entertainment." Arron gritted his teeth. "This is the woat..."

Kelly looked at her two friends worriedly, she just kept her mouth shut.

"That's all we have to say," S said. "You'll wake up right now. So until then, good luck!" The three deities waved.

Dark hands rose from the ground, dragging them back to reality.

* * *

The three nakamas woke up after conversing with the deities, they all have mixed expressions at each other. Sammy didn't like how they were going to have a lot more trouble, just so they can increase their interest.

The others had nothing else to say.

Sounds of knocking entered their ears, then the door opened.

Kelly smiled. "Professor Ozpin!"

"Are you three well?" He asked.

"Yeah, somewhat." Sammy flinched when he tried moving his arms. "Oop."

Arron could only turn his head a little. "What did my corazon- I mean Ms. Ivory say about our condition?"

"Ms. Ivory stated that you three are fine," Ozpin answered. "You just needed to rest for now."

"Ho okay, I got worried about Arron here." Kelly said. "He got fucked- I mean, taken the most of out the fight."

"Yes…" He hummed. "It's most likely his semblance that amplified his aura's healing factor."

"Makes sense since Light is apparently his power." Sammy agreed. "A boost for him, but he calls it Hamon."

"Because it is! Hello?!" Arron yelled. "I'm descendent of the JOESTAR FAMILY! I CLEARLY HAVE HAMON IN MY BLOOD!"

"Can you two...not?" Kelly sighed. "Anyway... Has everything settled down in the simulation room, Professor Ozpin?

"Yes, the functions are back in control." He said. "Hopefully it doesn't happen again."

"That's a big agree there chief," Sammy grunted. "Really don't wanna have to face grimms inside the room with lights blinking."

"Putting aside the topic," Professor Ozpin cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you three the result of this test."

"Oh shit, the test." Sammy facepalmed. "What about it?"

"Before I tell you, I want to hear your opinions on this one matter," The headmaster of Beacon raised a finger. "Any thoughts about getting one more teammate in the group?"

That question was asked before, usually, it'd be Sammy or Arron. Since the trio never really thought about adding one more person, because of certain topics they usually converse with each other. If one thing they can agree on is that having a fourth member in the group doesn't feel right for all of them.

Plus, Kelly hated one of her friends she mentioned before because 'She's supposed to be the 'cute mascot' of the group'.

Not only did this happen several years ago, but they've also been friends since technically middle school. But High school was how their friendship bloomed.

"If we're being honest here Professor Ozpin..." Sammy shook his head, looking at his two nakamas. "It's better if it's just the three of us. 'Cause first off, we had discussions back then about adding new people in our group and that went _nowhere_. Second, all three of us came from Earth, so it's bound to be hard to keep a secret like that with a teammate who wants to get to know us one way or another. And lastly, neither of us are comfortable with someone new around us as part of a team since we're the mysterious kiddos in this world."

"I agree with my best buddy nakama," Arron said. "We'll be alright with just the three of us in a team."

"Ms. Kelly?"

She hissed, scratching her hair. "Yeah, they're not wrong." Kelly pouted. "Don't even think about adding another girl here. I'm the cute mascot of the group, so no girls who are cuter than me!~"

Professor Ozpin looked down, he nods. "Very well," He said. "Then it's time to announce the new team here in Beacon."

The three kiddos raised a brow.

"Your team name shall be... Team GOV."

…

…

…

"I'm sorry what?" Sammy said. "That... Doesn't sound right."

"We're Team Government!" Arron laughed. "That fits!"

"I mean..."

"No, that's a horrible name- I mean... Not exactly the right words for us." Kelly said.

"She's right, surprisingly." Sammy nodded. "We need a team name that's  _not_ Team GOV. Sure it sounds cool 'n all, but don't forget that we're not the type to do stuff like that."

"Then you will need to give me your last name," Ozpin said. "Team names are combined with the first letter of either first or last names. And you've only given me the first."

"Really? Hm..." Sammy scratched his imaginary beard.

"WHAT ARE YOU SCRATCHING BOY? YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING THERE!" Arron yelled, but the sounds of bone cracked entered. " _HOH..._  MY BACK...!"

"GROUP NAKAMA TALK!"

"Guy we're legit next to each other on our bed." Arron groaned. "You don't have to yell."

"Oh...right." He said. "Y'all got any fake last name ideas for yourselves?"

"I think...so."

"Yep!"

"Alright, Kelly you go first." Sammy said.

"Well~ I thought about my last name being a symbolism..."

"Symbolism..." Sammy frowned. "WHAT KIND OF SYMBOLISM?! IS IT DEEPER THAN CHEERIOS?!"

"What? No! It's to match my semblance you  _cuck_!" Kelly restrained herself from beating Sammy's ass. "Bitisururu.  _That's_ my last name."

"Bitsu-what?"

"It means daughter of happiness, but it can also mean 'The drowning daughter' in some languages." She smiled. "Which  _I_  thought was appropriate."

"Ah." Sammy turned his head to Arron. "You?"

"Reiher!" Arron tried to pose but felt his body crack more bones. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He took deep breaths before speaking. "Decided to go with Reiher as a surname. Because like, the name Grima is a Germanic origin and apparently means heron. Fits both my love for nature and animals and my height, cause those birds have  _tall_ legs."

"Huh, that actually works." The young man smiled. "Alright. Now my  _fake_ last name is…!"

"Ter-."

"NO FUCK YOU!" Sammy cursed. "That's too obvious! It's called Genesis! Which in Greek, means a new beginning. Something like that."

The kiddo turned his head to Ozpin. "There you have it, our fake last names." He saw the headmaster write this down in his scroll. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm finding the best combinations for your team name," Ozpin answered, the scroll beeped. "Here's one that makes the most sense."

He let the others check the team name, they nodded at each other since it's actually true for their part.

**"Team: ORB"**

**"Team Leader: Omega Genesis"**

"Team ORB..." Sammy muttered. "Wait, I'm the team leader? Why? I didn't do anything redeeming to become one?"

"You forget that I was watching you three defend yourselves, and I saw something pure from you." Ozpin said. "It was when you made sure your teammate Mr. Arron here safe from the grimm. By ordering Ms. Kelly here to carry him away, you bought her time by facing against the beowolf ahead. You managed to maintain your composure during the adrenaline you've felt once using your weapon twice."

"What I see is a kind and caring leader, who knows what to do in a heat of the moment," Professor Ozpin said with a nod. "That's why you're the leader of this team."

The young man took this all in, he looked at his friends who smiled. He smiled back. "Alright, I'll take the role then. You can count me you two!"

"So, is it all in agreement of this team name?" He said.

Sammy shrugged. "Yeah, that works for us."

"It's agreed then. Now, you three won't get a fourth teammate. But be warned that things will get much harder for you." He said. "And so, I will depart for now. It's time you three start your path towards becoming something much greater."

Once Professor Ozpin closed the door, the three nakamas looked at each other worried across their faces.

"Hey guys...?" Sammy catches his two friends attention. "Do you think we could become like one of them? I mean... Look at us."

"We're unhealthy, we barely got away with a few injuries, and we're in the nurse's office." He frowned, shadow casting over his face. "I want to believe it...but it sounds like it'll take time just to get fit and we don't have much since it's only a year until Canon starts."

"We could  _die!_  What if we lose! What would happen if-!"

"Sammy! Calm down!" Kelly yelled, holding Sammy's right arm. "We know... That we'll get our asses kicked, we know that. It's just a matter of moving on and not losing hope."

"She's right. All we have to do is just get in shape, focus on our power, fighting, and etc." Arron listed. "Honestly? If this wasn't serious then I would've gotten lazy I'll be honest with you fam."

"But... We can do it..." The two looked at Sammy with confidence. "If we have each other. We can do it!"

Sammy sniffed, tears letting out. "Yeah... Alright." He closed his eyes, then smirked. "We can do this!"

"Hpmh!" Arron nodded. "You forget that we're the nakama trio that got each other's back! We are one!"

Kelly gently held one of Sammy's shoulder. "It's okay... Everything's going to be okay."


	5. The First Month

_"And so, a year of diligent training begins."_

[1 Month] (Outside of Beacon Academy)

Once the aftermath of the simulation going haywire was over… Mostly because of three deities action which Professor Ozpin doesn't know, Team CFVY checked up on their health.

It honestly startled each of 'em since it was weird of those 4 who were worried sick. Really, that wholesome moment been stuck on their mind to this day.

* * *

_[Flash~back~] (Inside Beacon's Nurse Office)_

_Sammy sniffed, tears letting out. "Yeah… Alright." He closed his eyes, then smirked. "We can do this!"_

_"Hpmh!" Arron nodded. "You forget that we're the nakama trio that got each other's back! We are one!"_

_Kelly gently held one of Sammy's shoulder. "It's okay… Everything's going to be okay."_

_There was only sounds of the young man crying, nobody said anything...just letting the time go._

_Sammy looked down, taking a deep breath as he wiped his tears away. "Thanks, I needed that." He said. "Sorry if I'm crying about this shit…"_

_Arron shook his head. "It's fine. I was honestly scared like you man." He said._

_Kelly nodded. "Okay so!" She clapped her hands together. "Now that we're all feeling better! Let's make a group hug!"_

_The blue-wearing hoodie kiddo smiled, he stood up. "Sure!"_

_"Arron?~" The young lady gestured the tall man to stand up._

_"Man why should I?" Arron crossed his arms. "You never gave me a fist pump…"_

_"Oh honey that's my gimmick!" She said. "Now, hug!"_

_The tall manlet sighed. "Fine…"_

_Everyone then spread their arms out and awkwardly hugged each other, which was still nice though. Even though they can feel bones cracking..._

_Knock Knock!_

_"Hey, are you guys okay?"_

_The three nakamas tried to go back on their beds, but, it's too late now that the door was opened._

_Out came Team CFVY, the leader who just realized they ruined a moment nervously laughed. "Oh, didn't' know you three were hugging..." She said. "Sorry about that!"_

_Veto waved it off. "It's okay, we're just trying to get back on our beds." She said, finally laying on her bed. "Did something happen with you guys?"_

_Coco frowned. "More like we could ask you the same thing." She said. "What was all that about? Professor Ozpin told us you three were badly hurt!"_

_"Ah…" Veto hissed. "That's a good question."_

_Omega shrugged. "Some sort of malfunction went off during our test and apparently a Grimm got in for some fuck- I mean reason."_

_"How?" Velvet asked._

_"Beats me," He sighed. "Anyway, we fought it and boom! Here we are!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep, we had our own weapons crafted and semblances unlocked too." Omega nodded. "But, you'll have to see that after both Ar- Grima and I become badass huntsmen and Veto as a huntress."_

_"Yeesh, that must've been hard." Coco said._

_"Not really, but, it went well." Grima added._

_"So, there you have it." The blue-wearing hoodie said. "Anything else you guys need?"_

_Coco shook her head. "That's about it." She smirked. "We're glad you're okay though."_

_Grima scratched his beard. "We- or well, I know that you guys came here worried about us 'n all... But why? We just met you guys not too long ago."_

_"W-Well…"_

_Coco raised a brow. "Isn't it obvious?" She said. "We're already friends in this school, so, why shouldn't we?"_

_Omega flushed, looking away. "R-Really? You guys consider us friends?"_

_"Yeah…?"_

_That made the two men in culture smile somewhat, Veto meanwhile clutched where her heart is and hnghed. "Wholesome…!" She muttered._

_One of the team's scroll ringed, Velvet picked it up. "O-Oh, we should go now…" She looked at the three and waved nervously. "We'll see you guys again…!"_

_Omega nodded. "Later!"_

_With that, Team CFVY left the room. The three nakamas looked at each other, one who's still making noises._

_"Well...that happened." Sammy said._

_"Aaaaaah yes…" Kelly sighed in satisfaction. "That, was, great. If only they were involved more in RWBY..."_

_"Besides helping out once the fall happened, there's that book about them after." Sammy pointed out._

_"Wait, there was a book about them?!" Kelly asked. "Did you-?!"_

_"I never read it though... I wish I did ." He sighed._

_"Anyway, do ya'll got anything to talk about?" The young lady asked, raising one finger. "Except, honesty hour."_

_"Man…"_

_A few hours pass by, nothing much has happened besides the three still wide awake. But they glanced at the dark scattered pieces from the moon._

_"The World Of Remnant…" Sammy muttered. "Shit will hit the fan eventually, and we're the only ones who know about it."_

_"Then let's do it!" Arron yelled. "Come on!"_

_"Arron it's dark outside!" Kelly said. "Tomorrow!"_

_"Okay…" He whimpered. "Once we get buff, Sammy! We'll become the pillar men!"_

_Sammy smiled. "AIYAIHYAAAAA!"_

_The two jojo only men of culture posed, but, they immediately fell down. Making Kelly laugh in the process._

_She looked at her reflection, with a nod as she tucks herself in. "Don't worry Ruby-sweetie, Jaune-honey," Kelly yawned. "We're going to save Penny, Pyrrha, and everyone who died in the third season..."_

* * *

Throughout the starting month, the gang first made diet plans, then started working out to the bone. It was at first hard figuring out which schedule worked better, but it was progress.

Once everyone woke up after that long nap, the three nakamas started jogging outside.

It's...something alright.

"Come on you two! We got this!" Kelly shouted, jogging.

"Kelly pls! I'm dying…" Sammy groaned. "Need…rest…"

"Sammy... You're almost the same weight as myself!" She said. "Arron's not even tired! Look!"

Wrong she was as Arron's sweat dampen the floor, Kelly looked away.

"Okay, besides Arron here." Kelly smiled. "We'll need to keep it up until we lose weight, so don't go pussy on me bitch!"

"Lose weight?! Didn't you say you were big boned?!"

She frowned. "THAT WASN'T NECESSARY FOR YOU TO SAY BUT GO OFF I GUESS."

"But, we've been jogging for about 20 minutes now!"

"Not enough! We then start our exercise routine again after our 5 minute break!" She said. "And remember! You two can't eat any junk food! Pizza too!"

Sammy laid shooketh. "N-No pizza…?"

"Nope,"

The young man goes down on his knees, he looks up the sky and to his belly. He sniffed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While Sammy's busy being dramatic, Kelly points at the tall man. "And no food besides chicken and rice for you!"

"Eh, I'm fine with that." Arron shrugged. "I love chicken! Rice is okay-ish..."

"Now that that's settled, let's hop to it!" She clapped her hands together.

* * *

(Professor Ozpin's Office)

"Wait, we're gonna have to study?"

"Yes," Ozpin said. "This  _is_ a school, an academy to be exact. So, you three must learn about our world, Remnant. And many other subjects."

"He's got a point," Kelly said. "In our  _shitty-_  I mean, peaceful Earth. There could be different stuff, maybe a few similarities on history."

"Yeah, alright," Sammy nodded. "Since this is a school, have you already told the other professors here? I mean, Ms. Ivory already knows about us."

"Not quite, I already informed them that three new students will arrive in the next semester after the test you've taken. As for your true background, that's up to you." He answered. "You will meet the other teachers here in due time. For now, you need to blend within Remnant."

"Roger," Sammy saluted. "We'll go to the library then."

The three nakamas head off to gain some  _knawledge_ on this world, which sounds exciting already.

* * *

(Beacon Academy: The Library)

The tall man hummed quietly. "So many books to read from…" He said, looking at the shelves. "HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MY PEEPEE GOIN' TO BE SUPER SAIYAJIN ULTRA INSTINCT QUATRO!"

He noticed a black book cover and repeated the title. "Grimm Studies…?" Arron stroked his beard. "Sammy  _did_ say that grimms are essentially animaIs but just plain ole  _dwarkness_."

Time went on as each picture dictated sketches of the dark manifestations. "Huh… I actually like this! It reminds me of biology in a way…" He kissed the cover, embracing the book's knowledge. "MMMMMMMMM MY BONER FOR KNOWLEDGE IS ASCENDING!"

Sammy checked out the book for dust chemistry, which he really didn't see any point though. "Eh, even though the dusts are only usable once from the colors. We already have two elements of our own. So we don't really need 'em." He said. "Just studying about it is gonna be a toughy."

The blue-hoodie kiddo decided to use a nearby scroll computer, typing out the lien currency of these items. He started choking after looking at the prices. "100 LIEN FOR A DUST EACH?! SMALL ONES?!" He yelled. "300 FOR A BURNED UNCUT- HOOOOO MY GOD!"

Kelly hums, looking at the basic studies of martial arts. "These will do." She smiled. "Ozpin should be alright with me taking  _one_ at least."

* * *

(Lunch)

It was time to get their food, Sammy was the first in line to get his bae. Which was the pizza's succulent juice, and grease. But Kelly stopped him from taking a bite, and took his plate away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sammy cried. "MY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE!"

"YEET!" Kelly immediately threw the pizza slices in the garbage.

Arron meanwhile tried to sneak in a couple of cheeseburgers, but the young lady slapped his hand away.

The tall man sniffed. "Did you just slap my hand away? From my  _bae_?!"

"Yeah?"

Arron's hands were shaking, he wanted to choke her so badly. "Don't. Do. That. Again." He warned, making Kelly nervously laugh.

* * *

(Gym)

It was time to get some beef, muscle, just like the pillar men both jojo men in culture thought about. They imagined the three being buff, striking a pose together like in the show.

Then, everyone began lifting weights albeit some struggle with Sammy. Cardio made Arron scream since he forgot that his spine isn't fucked up anymore. But it still hurts like a bitch.

They lost 12 pounds, seeing that it's not much. It was time to turn it up a notch.

For a few hours, the three couldn't move as sweat poured down on the floor.

Casts of shadow made Arron raise his head.

The man before him is Yatsuhashi, who wasn't breaking much of a sweat. "Training hard?" He asked.

"Yeah…?" Arron said. "It's not much though."

"I see…" He said. "Then, do you want help for a much stricter training?"

Kelly nodded. "That'd be a great help Yatsuhashi!"

Sammy raised a brow. "By strict, you mean more intense?"

"Yes."

The two jojo men in culture sighed.

"Alright, show us what we need to do." Arron said, earning a nod in approval from Yatsuhashi.

* * *

**\- Review -**

**ShadowSnake329: 1. Thank you for checking this story out, much appreciated.**

**2\. LMAO! Nah, he won't die.**

**3\. I don't do Harem stories, those aren't my cup of tea.**

**4\. Mothafuckin' uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Writing a chapter takes a while, so you'll have to be patient.**


End file.
